


All Your Affection

by speedgriffon



Series: The Way You Make Me Feel [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 23,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shorts and prompts set in the 'The Way You Make Me Universe' written outside the main story chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grilled Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You. Come. Snuggle. NOW." from Tumblr (TwilightHawke)

It was well past a reasonable time when Alistair returned home—at least Evelyn hoped it was Alistair making a bunch of noise at the front door. She sat up in bed; half startled it was somebody else’s footsteps crossing the apartment and held her breath when her bedroom doorknob began to giggle.

Suddenly her bedroom door swung opened to reveal Alistair, his tie loosened around his neck and security uniform rustled up after a long day and night. She knew he would be going out after work with Zevran to celebrate the Antivan’s birthday, but Evelyn was unaware that he would be out for so long considering he had work the next morning.

Evelyn stared at him expectantly, struggling to hide her smile at his ridiculous state. He held one hand on the doorknob and the other on the doorway as he balanced his weight.

“Grilled cheese.” Alistair finally mumbled, his eyelids drooping as he struggled to keep himself standing in the doorway. Evelyn shifted a little, leaning to turn on her small nightstand lamp.

“What?” She asked for clarification. Alistair only took a few shaky steps closer to her bed, reaching out to balance his weight on the nightstand.

“Grill me a cheese?” Alistair’s tone was that of a child’s, his bottom lip protruding out as he finally fell into a heap on the ground. Evelyn found the sight humorous; a grown man too drunk for his own good face flat on the ground. Alistair turned his head to glance up at her. “Grill me a cheese?” He asked again, his words just as slurred as before.

She shook her head, glancing down at her bedside clock to realize it was 2am. “I’m not grilling you a cheese.”

Alistair’s face scrunched up as he closed his eyes and Evelyn didn’t know what to think when he let out a soft whine before what sounded like sobbing. She sat up a little more to get a better look, finding Alistair pouting as he stared up at her.

“You. Come.” He waved his hand towards himself as he slowly rolled onto his back, one eye peeking open to stare up at her. “Snuggle.  _Now_.”

“So demanding.” Evelyn teased before shaking her head. “Which one is it, Alistair? Grilled cheese or snuggles?”

It was as if she had asked him to solve an intricate algebraic equation the way his brows knitted together in deep concentration. Finally, he pushed out his lips in a dramatic pout.

“I don’t wanna  _choose_.” He dragged out the word, shaking his head.

After a moment, he finally sighed and Evelyn held back her laughter as it took him some time to push himself from the floor. Alistair didn’t bother completely standing, instead scooting closer to the bed on his knees before dragging himself atop the mattress. He fell beside Evelyn before she could protest and seemingly fell asleep before she could suggest he change into something more comfortable.

With a sigh, Evelyn adjusted herself under her sheets, willing herself to find her slumber as well. As her eyelids grew heavy she felt Alistair’s arm wrap around her waist, his body shifting closer to hers as he pushed his face near the nape of her neck. He reeked of alcohol but Evelyn didn’t mind; at least he was home and safe.

“Breakfast cheese?” He sleepily grumbled, his breath hot against her ear. Evelyn held back her shiver as she nodded before adjusting herself so she could return his embrace.

“Yes. I will grill you a cheese in the morning.”

As she finally fell asleep she smiled at Alistair’s soft  _yay_ that turned into soft snores.


	2. Balloon Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Who’d have guessed you could pull such a face?" (Anonymous)

It was the middle of the week and on her day off when Evelyn decided to visit Alistair at his job with another packed lunch of grilled cheese and tomato soup. He was overjoyed at the visit, complaining that it had been a slow day for him and that she should stay to keep him company on a few of his patrols. Evelyn couldn’t complain about the long walk around the mall; all the spare time she could spend with Alistair made up for the ache in her feet.

As they rounded a new area of the mall, Alistair froze, his hand reaching down to grab hers in a tight grip. Evelyn glanced to find his eyes wide in fear and found herself confused as she followed his line of sight towards a woman who was pushing around a little balloon cart.

“Is something wrong?” Evelyn asked, attempting to pull her hand away. Alistair wiggled his fingers so that their hands were laced before tugging her closer to him.

“I uhm…” Alistair trailed and Evelyn noticed the girl excitedly making her way towards them, her eyes set on Alistair. “This girl won’t get the hint that I’m not interested.” He mumbled before gulping. “Follow my lead.”

Evelyn was still a little confused as the girl approached, her smile dimming as her eyes glanced down to Evelyn and Alistair’s linked hands.

“Hi Alistair…” She inched forward, closer to Alistair and Evelyn wondered if she understood what personal space was. “Who…is this?”

Alistair flashed an almost smug smile. “This is my  _girlfriend_ , Evelyn.” He paused, eyes meeting Evelyn’s as if to confirm that she would follow his lie. “Came to visit me, bring me lunch.”

“You’ve never mentioned her before.” The woman flatly replied and Evelyn realized she was pretending that Evelyn didn’t exist.

“She was…away.” Alistair trailed and Evelyn decided to cut in, leaning into Alistair and placing her hand over his chest.

“Yes and now I’m back and ready to spend every waking minute with my _Alibear_.” She laid it on thick, watching as Alistair nearly lost it at the way she made kissy faces in his direction. The other girl didn’t seem very pleased at all.

“Well then.” She paused to frown at Evelyn. “I’ll see you around, Alistair!” She flashed a smile at him before bouncing away—she didn’t seem ready to stop trying to win him over and Evelyn found it highly amusing.  

When Evelyn glanced up at Alistair she found him holding the most disgusted face she had ever seen on him, his jaw clenched As soon as the woman walked away, Evelyn burst out into laughter. Alistair turned his attention to her, suddenly confused by her amusement.

“What?”

“Who would’ve guessed you could pull such a face?” Evelyn asked as she calmed her laughter. Alistair rolled his eyes and glanced to see if the other woman was truly gone before relaxing. Evelyn couldn’t help but notice how he kept their fingers laced together as he moved them to continue their walk around the mall.

“You know that you’ll have to be my pretend girlfriend when you visit now.” Alistair mused, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. She smiled before offering a tiny shrug.

“Who says I’ll keep visiting you at work after that?” Evelyn teased. Alistair tried to look more offended by her joke but only managed to widen his eyes as he grinned, pulling her into a quick hug.

“You wouldn’t dare.”


	3. Pick Up Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm flirting with you." (Anon-Omis)

“Here. Feel my shirt.” Alistair spoke and Evelyn raised a curious brow at him, unsure where he was going with his conversation. She reached out, rubbing the cotton of his t-shirt with her fingers. 

“Ok?” She prompted. Alistair grinned, eyes lighting up in the way they did before he told a joke. 

“Do you know what my shirt is made of?” He wiggled his eyebrows and Evelyn was already snickering–she knew the joke. “ _Boyfriend_  material.” 

Evelyn continued to laugh, Alistair’s hand raising to keep her hand against his chest. She calmed herself enough to take in the way he was practically beaming at her. 

“You’re hands are so cold Evelyn!” He said next, scooping up her other hand so both of them rested in his between them. She giggled when he brought her closer to him. “Want to use me as a blanket?” 

“Your body is 65% water…” He flicked his tongue over his lips in a nervous sweep and Evelyn raised her brows again in anticipation. _Maker_ , he certainly knew how to make her laugh.”And I’m  _thirsty_.”

“Alistair!” She playfully smacked at his chest as she felt her cheeks heat up. “What are you  _doing_?” 

He only grinned, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. “I’m _flirting_ with you.” He admitted before shrugging, his fingers still curled around her own. “If only to make you feel better.” 

She had to admit it was working. 


	4. The Lady in My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I just want this." (Anonymous)

_I reach out to a fantasy,_  
Two hearts in the beat of ecstasy.  
Come to me.

Evelyn swallowed hard at the soft music floating through the room, struggling to focus on moving her feet in the right direction. Alistair held her tight as they danced slowly, one arm wrapped around her waist while the other kept one of hers linked against his chest. _Intimate_. 

She wondered if he was the one who had made the request to the DJ. A smile pulled at her lips when she realized it would be silly of her to think otherwise. A small gesture, but at least he was trying. She glanced to see Aurelie and Cullen dancing in a similar manner, the sparkle of the other woman’s wedding dress a sight to behold. 

“Evelyn.” She felt Alistair’s breath along the shell of her ear and she fought the urge to shiver. For a brief moment she met his gaze, her heart racing at his close proximity. “We’ll have to talk sooner or later.”

A reminder that even though things were fine right now, for the sake of their friends’ happiness, there was still a dragging tension between them. His expression was too serious for her to handle, and her lips quivered. 

“I–I could really use one of your jokes right now, Alistair.” She tried to smirk, but could only gulp as he shook his head once, his hand moving from hers to rest his palm against her cheek.  _Maker_ , she hoped nobody was watching; instead focusing on the  _real_  couple there. 

“This is no joke Evelyn.” 

Evelyn nearly felt her heart stop right there. His fingers brushed along her jawline, but he did nothing more to bring her closer. She met his gaze as much as it scared her to the bone. 

“What do you want?” A loaded question, her breath leaving her as the song ended and Alistair reluctantly pulled away. He gave her one last glance. 

“I just want  _this_.”  


	5. Our Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Drunken Kiss (TwilightHawke)

The music was loud in the club, the pounding of the beat reverberating throughout Alistair’s body. If it wasn’t for Evelyn’s convincing, he was sure he would have never found himself in this type of place—not in his  _adult_ life, that is.

He found himself having more fun after realizing it was ’80’s’ night, the music reminiscent of his youth spent with Evelyn. The more liquor the two drank, the crazier the night became. They would dance and sing their favorite songs, quickly becoming the envy of other couples on the dance floor; not that  _they_ were a couple.

More drinks and Alistair could feel the alcohol blurring his mind and his surroundings, his arms heavy as he kept them wrapped around Evelyn’s waist for support. She was facing away from him as they danced to a slower-paced song, and it was growing increasingly difficult to hide the effect her body was having on him as she brushed her backside against his hips and groin.

And then, if by pure luck his favorite song started— _their_ song, Evelyn’s face lighting up as she spun to face him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders in a loose circle as she shifted her body to the beat, her eyes meeting his as she mouthed the words. It was too loud for him to tell if she was actually singing.  

Alistair blinked, his lids heavy and blurred as he struggled to focus on Evelyn. She was still laughing as she sang, their bodies moving in a rhythm that was reminding him of more  _intimate_ actions. He shifted his hands low across her hips, lowering his head closer to hers as the song continued.

_Just kiss me baby and tell me twice_

_That you’re the one for me_

_The way you make me feel indeed_ , was Alistair’s last thought before his head dipped further, Evelyn stilling in his arms when his lips brushed faintly against hers. She had turned her head at the last minute, his lips pressing firmly to her cheek instead.

He blinked as he pulled away, and couldn’t help but notice Evelyn’s changed expression. Had he done something wrong? Before the song had even ended she was dragging him away from the dance-floor, her frown becoming more apparent even as darkness started to surround him.


	6. Busy Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Condoms (NSFW prompt) (uglygirlbloggin)

Alistair and Evelyn had woken from their slumber in the early hours but didn’t bother to move from the comfort of his bed. More and more Evelyn found herself sharing Alistair’s bed, thankful for the comfort of her best friend as the monsoon season brought in thunderstorms that frightened her to no end. That morning, like any other was spent idly chatting about random things—anything from cheese to the ideal set-up of a blanket fort. It was nonsense to others, but normal conversation to them.

When Evelyn commented on Alistair’s morning breath he directed her to his nightstand where he kept some gum, among other things. She shifted across the mattress, giggling when Alistair did little to lessen his grip around her waist. Finally he wiggled with her, allowing her to reach over and tug the drawer open. She reached blindly for a moment, before wrapping her fingers around a small box and bringing it to her only to laugh out as Alistair plucked it from her fingers.

“I’m not sure that  _condoms_  will relieve my stinky breath, my dear.” He teased, tossing the box away from them. Evelyn reached back to the nightstand but couldn’t help feeling curiosity.

“That’s an awful lot of condoms for one person.” She commented as she finally found a pack of gum, turning to face Alistair as she handed it over. He was quick to pop a piece into his mouth, chewing a few times before flashing a smug grin.

“What can I say? I’m a busy man.” Alistair wiggled his eyebrows and Evelyn rolled her eyes before stealing a piece of gum for herself.

“Are you sure?” She couldn’t help but giggle at the way Alistair seemed simultaneously embarrassed and offended. “If you are  _so_  busy then wouldn’t that be an  _empty_  box?”

Alistair floundered. “H— _hey_!” He pouted and pulled his arms away to cross over his chest as he rolled onto his back. “You’re  _mean_.”

Evelyn’s laughter grew at his child-like frown and she pushed herself up on one arm to glance down at him. She knew Alistair wasn’t  _that_ hurt or really upset with her joking, but had to make sure he knew she was only teasing. She poked him playfully against the chest with one finger, relaxing her expression to one of sympathy as he flashed her a puppy-eyed stare.

“Oh Alibear, don’t worry.” She cooed, unable to keep herself from mocking him. “I’m sure a beautiful woman will make her way into your bed soon enough.”

Alistair’s expression shifted as he smiled up at her, his eyes holding a different emotion altogether. It confused her for a moment as he scanned over the part of her body uncovered by the sheets. She was wearing one of his old t-shirts, the collar so big it fell off one of her shoulders.

“What?” She prompted, quieting as the laughter passed.

“Well…” Alistair dragged. “There’s already a beautiful woman in my bed.”

Evelyn felt warmth spread across her cheeks as Alistair blinked up at her, his smile sweet and eyes full of sincerity. His hand rested across her waist again as he lightly tugged her back down to lay beside him, only causing the warmth to radiate through the rest of her body. She didn’t know if she was embarrassed or nervous about what he was doing.

“Alistair?” She whispered, wondering if he realized how intense the moment had gotten. He blinked and seemingly all his seriousness faded away as his lips curled up into a smirk. Evelyn braced herself for whatever terrible joke was to follow—she knew that expression all too well.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have tossed the box away after all?” He spoke with a certain kind of husk to his tone and it prompted Evelyn to widen her eyes in mild shock before realizing what he was hinting at. “We could _caboodle_  nak—”

“ _Alistair Theirin_!” Evelyn yelped as she smacked him against the chest to stop him before he could continue.

Her ears were burning hot and yet a strange desire flooded over her for a brief moment, making her wonder if there was something her body craved that her mind did not. As much as she knew she needed to distance herself from Alistair in that moment, lest her physical needs get in the way of rational thought, she stayed put and allowed him to pull her close into another embrace as he only chuckled in response. Thankfully, as the silence between them dragged on and the morning rolled passed them they only fell back into their slumber. Evelyn would have to rely on her dreams instead.


	7. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snuggling for warmth (TwilightHawke)

Alistair was about to doze off when he heard his door squeak open and the soft click as it closed again. He blinked; adjusting his eyes to the darkness of the room before realizing it was Evelyn standing with a blanket wrapped tight around her shoulders.It was hard to read her expression in the dark, and he contemplated ripping open his curtains to allow the light of the moon in.

“Evelyn?”

He cleared his throat, pressing himself onto his forearms as she took a few steps closer to his bed. His heart was instantly racing, and all the nerves he had gone to bed with were racing back to tighten his throat. He had almost kissed her,  _again_ as they snuggled on the couch, and would’ve too if it weren’t for the stark reminder in his head that it wasn’t what she wanted. After the movie was finished, they departed to their own bedrooms. But now, she was standing there, seemingly shivering in the cold of the room. Why hadn’t he fixed the heater yet?

“Back for more snuggling?” Alistair was already cursing his mind for jumping straight for the  _worst_  thing he could say.

Evelyn only stepped closer, and he felt his body freeze as she moved to kneel along the bed next to him. His emotions had been running wild lately, and he didn’t trust himself anymore around her. He tilted his head to look up at her and wondered when his chest would stop aching from how hard it was to suddenly breathe. She reached out towards him and he tried not to flinch as she hugged him, her arms moving to wrap around his torso as he sat up.

“Yes…I’m cold.” Just a whisper, and he could feel her breath on his neck as she laid her head against his shoulder.

Alistair fluttered his eyes shut at the softness of her skin on his, his heartbeat pounding so strongly against his sternum he wondered if he might die. He wrapped his arms around her, tucking her in tight against his chest as he stretched back against the mattress beneath the layers of blankets. Evelyn snuggled against him and when he glanced down to catch her gaze he found that she was already asleep.


	8. Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nose kisses and post no-good-very-bad-day cuddles (carpe-cullen)

As soon as Evelyn entered the apartment in a huff, Alistair knew she wasn’t in a good mood. He watched from his spot on the couch as she slammed the door behind her before rushing towards her bedroom. Instantly he was up, following her and stopping her before she could lock herself away. It didn’t take long for him to notice a few tears spilling over onto her cheeks.

“Oh, Couscous.” He frowned, reaching up to frame her face as he swept his thumbs under her eyes to wipe away the tears. Evelyn only sniffed as he brought her in for en embrace, holding her tight against his chest.

“Sorry.” She spoke after a few moments. “I just…had a rough day at work.”

Alistair looked down to try and catch her gaze. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” Evelyn pouted, reaching up to wipe at her eyes before tilting her head up to stare at him.  _That will never do_ , Alistair thought, smiling before pressing a small kiss to the tip of her nose. Her lips twitched up just enough for him to consider it a smile and he nodded back to the couch.

“Do you want to  _caboodle_ instead?” He asked. Evelyn’s smile grew as she nodded.

“Yes.”


	9. Sweaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wearing the other's sweater (uglygirlbloggin)

When Alistair had asked Evelyn to pick him up from the mall where he worked, she didn’t realize it would mean she would have to wait outside. It was after-hours, forcing her to stand at the back entrance that led to the security offices. It wouldn’t have bothered her much if it wasn’t for how the temperature had dropped. It was not yet Winter in Denerim, but it was still freezing to her.

She had called Alistair several times with no answer, so instead she stood there, her knees shaking as she shivered. Evelyn closed her eyes as she breathed out, feeling the frosty air hitting her face as she counted to pass the time. She was starting to think of ways she could punish Alistair for making her wait so long in the cold she hated so much.

“Throw out all the cheese?” She mumbled to herself, teeth chattering.

“That’s  _cruel_.” A voice rang out behind her but before Evelyn could turn around, a heavy fabric was placed around her shoulders.

When she glanced down, she recognized Alistair’s heavy winter-coat and turned to find him already pulling her into a tight embrace. Evelyn pressed her nose against his chest, envying the warmth that radiated off of him. His arms wrapped around her, hands rubbing along her back to generate more heat.

“More cruel than leaving me out here to freeze?” She finally questioned, tilting her head up to catch his gaze. Alistair chuckled as his hands playfully tugged at his coat.

“I can just…take this back you know.” He teased. Evelyn jumped away, quickly shuffling so that her arms poked through the sleeves before wrapping it tightly around herself.

“Don’t you  _dare_.”


	10. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cosplay (from drhu0806)

Alistair was standing near the makeshift bar–a table set up by the kitchen littered with various bottles of alcohol. He busied himself with mixing a drink, occasionally glancing up to observe the party. It had been his idea to throw a Halloween party, but it wasn’t the same without Evelyn. At the last minute she was called into work, leaving him without the other half of his costume. 

Cullen approached him then, a smirk on his face as his eyes took in Alistair’s costume. “What’s with the letterman sweater?” He paused, titling his head to the side in confusion. “Who are you supposed to be?” 

“It isn’t obvious?” Alistair asked back, pointing up to his greased back hair. When Cullen shook his head, Alistair grumbled to himself. “It would make more sense if Evelyn was here.” 

“Right.” Cullen nodded before offering a sympathetic smile. Alistair noted his costume and raised a curious eyebrow. 

“And  _you_?” He asked. “What are you supposed to be?”

Cullen turned his vision to where Aurelie was standing with a group of their friends in a flashy princess costume. “A knight in shining armor, apparently.” 

Alistair chuckled to himself before following Cullen’s line of sight as it shifted towards the door. His friend’s hand gripped his shoulder and Alistair blinked hard, taking a moment to recognize who had just entered. She was wearing the leather costume and he would by lying if he said it didn’t turn his thoughts somewhere else. The curly blonde wig had him holding back his laughter but he was delighted to see her after thinking he’d spend the night alone. 

_“Evelyn?”_

“Tell me about it, stud.” 


	11. Emeralds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gazing into each other's eyes and doing something ridiculous

Alistair wasn’t really sure when the argument had started, or  _why_  they had been arguing to begin with. Something about the dishes piling up or the fact he had eaten all the string cheese in the refrigerator. It was innocent and nothing too _serious_  and yet Evelyn seemed more upset with him than usual. 

“Couscous?” He frowned and poked out his bottom lip as she glanced over at him, flashing his signature puppy-eyed stare. Alistair knew it had a 90% accuracy rate and the moment the corner of her lips curled up he knew he had won; at least for now. “There’s that smile.” He cooed, advancing closer to wrap his arms around her in a hug. 

Evelyn pushed him away playfully and scowled in defiance and he took it as a challenge, tackling her to the couch.

“Oh I’ll get a smile out of you yet.” He spoke as he tickled her sides, laughing as Evelyn finally breathed a word of surrender. He stopped and pulled away a fraction, his expression softening as he caught her gaze. He stayed like that for a moment, suddenly captured by her emerald eyes. 

Evelyn’s laughter died as she stilled beneath him and Alistair widened his eyes as he realized just how close he was and the way his body was pressing hers against the couch. She was watching him carefully and he resisted the urge to lean a fraction closer–it would be so easy to kiss her from this angle. Instead, he flashed a teasing smile before tilting his chin up, pressing his lips against her forehead before blowing out in a raspberry. 

Evelyn laughed out, pressing against his chest again and he leaned away, laughing with her and content that he had relieved the tension for the moment.


	12. Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Wait for me."

Alistair struggled to watch Evelyn as she placed the final box of her belongings into the trunk of her car. As the trunk closed he finally glanced up at her but couldn’t lift his head to properly meet her gaze. He knew he looked pathetic but honestly couldn’t force himself to smile even for her. Today she left for Highever and University and Alistair wanted nothing but for her to stay. 

“Puppy dog pouts won’t make me stay.” Evelyn tried to tease him as she drew closer, her head dipping so he was forced to look her in the eye. 

With a large sigh he finally straightened but felt his lips fall even further into a pout as they embraced. He squeezed her tight to his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head as she held him just as close. 

“What  _would_  make you stay?” Alistair asked and pulled away slightly when Evelyn didn’t respond. He found her eyes glazed over with tears, her expression straining to stay cheerful despite the fact they she was about to leave. She shook her head a little before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing on her toes to make it easier to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“Wait for me.” Evelyn sighed against his ear and Alistair nodded into her shoulder as they hugged one last time. “Don’t grow up too fast or forget about me.” 

“Perish the thought.” He attempted to inject some humor into his words but gave in as his voice cracked as his own tears broke free and trickled down his cheeks. “I’ll miss you Couscous.” 

Evelyn pulled away from him, her soft smile giving him a small comfort. “I’ll miss you, Alibear.” 


	13. Snowfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snowball fight

It had been a long time since Evelyn had experienced winter in Fereldan and after spending so many years in the peaceful climate of Highever she had actually forgotten how cold it could get in Denerim. Thinking she would only need her peacoat to keep her warm she had followed Alistair outside as he excitedly announced it was snowing—the first snowfall of the season.

Evelyn had only been outside for a matter of minutes before she was already shivering, holding her arms around her and rubbing her shoulders to try and generate some kind of heat. The sidewalk outside the apartment was already littered with snow and as she stepped into the courtyard it was no longer green but white.

Before she could even start to look for where Alistair had run off to she was struck square in the chest with a large, well-formed snowball. Evelyn shrieked in alarm before whipping her head up to find Alistair’s head poking from behind a bush, his childlike grin making it hard for her to be upset. Quickly she leaned down, gathering snow in her bare hands and not bothering to form a proper bundle before chucking towards his head.

Alistair laughed out as she missed, standing up to reveal he had several snowballs gathered in his arm. He flashed her a wicked smile and Evelyn gasped before turning on her heel to run away. She felt another snowball hit her in the back and heard the snow crunching behind her as Alistair chased after her.

“Surrender Couscous! You can’t run from me!”

A snowball flew over her head as she ducked and momentarily stopped dead in her tracks, only to have Alistair crash into her. The two fell into the snow covered grass, Alistair’s weight on top of her as she landed on her back. The cold of the snow paled in comparison to the heat radiating off of him and she had to remind herself not to focus on the way it was reminding her of something…else. Alistair rolled away from her quickly and Evelyn smiled when she discovered he was still grinning.

Snow continued to fall around them and for a moment Evelyn found herself mesmerized by the way tiny flakes gathered in Alistair’s hair, his eyes shining as he scanned her face. She could feel herself shaking as the snow started to seep through her clothes and chill her skin. Alistair seemed to notice and he sat himself up, offering her a hand to help her out of the snow. When they were standing she reached up to dust the snow from her coat to find Alistair already doing the job for her, his hands lingering as he brushed away flakes from her cheeks.

“Here.” He prompted before shrugging off his hoodie and draping it over her shoulders. Evelyn was gracious but could feel her heart racing as his arm wrapped around her, bringing her close as he hugged her. Alistair’s hands rubbed quick lines across her back as he generated a little bit of heat for her. “Let’s go back inside before you freeze.”

He pulled away and Evelyn was almost tempted to bring him back, not wanting their embrace to end so soon. She took solace in the fact that as they walked back to the apartment his hand wrapped around hers. It was a small notion, but it stayed with her for the rest of the night.


	14. The Floor is Lava

“What’s for breakfast?” Alistair’s sleepy voice echoed from the couch as Evelyn slowly exited from her room.

She blinked her own sleep from her eyes, reaching up with both hands to wipe at her eyes. Evelyn was surprised to see him awake so early on a weekend, but given the loud noise of yard-work happening around the apartment she had to wonder if he had been rudely awoken as well.

“Can I wake up a little first?” Evelyn groaned, stepping closer towards the couch as she yawned and stretched. “And  _you_  were up before me, so why can’t you cook?”

Alistair rolled his eyes as he moved from lying down on the couch. “I’d have burned the house down and  _you_  know it.” He continued to move until he was standing on the couch, his expression shifting into a devious, playful smile.

“What are you doing?” Evelyn asked, still fighting the sleep from her body.

“The floor is lava.” Alistair explained and Evelyn raised an eyebrow in mild confusion. It was too early, and his shift from laziness to excitement was hard to follow. “Couscous,  _the floor is lava_.”

As he repeated himself he pointed to her feet that were touching the carpet and she suddenly realized the game he was playing. Yes, it was childish but his enthusiasm had he instantly laughing as she leapt onto the couch, feigning injury as she hoped from one foot to another. Alistair grinned at her from his spot on the opposite side of the couch, his arms reaching out to steady her.

“Now we have to find a way to the kitchen.” He pointed over her shoulder and Evelyn chuckled to herself as the sound of Alistair’s grumbling stomach echoed out.

“Too bad we can’t get there simply on the willpower of your stomach.” She teased. Alistair playfully glared at her.

“Someday mankind will harness the power of a hungry stomach.” After a moment he pointed to the end table next to the couch. “You first.”

Evelyn hesitated for a moment before stepping onto the wooden surface, and when it wobbled beneath her she quickly jumped towards the nearby recliner. Alistair followed her, their combined weight nearly sending the chair tipping backwards. Soon enough they were climbing towards the barstools that lined the kitchen counter and Evelyn nearly lost herself in amusement at the way Alistair climbed over the island and into the kitchen. He stayed sitting on the counter near the fridge as he beckoned Evelyn over, reaching out to help her find her own perch near the stove.

“Ok. Bacon, check.” Alistair spoke as he swung open the fridge; leaning in as far as he could to grab the package of meat. He tossed it to Evelyn and she placed it down, ready for the next item. “Eggs—”

The carton slipped from Alistair’s fingers before he could properly toss them and even though Evelyn leaned forward to try and catch the eggs they were soon on the ground, yellow and white staining the tile. The two shared similar looks of surprise before Alistair nervously laughed.

“So…order in?” Alistair said meekly as he glanced from the carton of broken eggs on the floor to Evelyn. She laughed for a short minute at his embarrassment before nodding. At least her weekends would never be boring living with Alistair.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You always know what to say."

Evelyn was worried when she woke up at her usual time for work to a quiet apartment. On any other day Alistair would also be awake, typically making noise in the kitchen as he cooked breakfast. As of late their friendship was being tested—after everything that had transpired between them Evelyn was surprised they were still living in the same house, let alone  _speaking_ to one another. She knew it would take time and thankfully the two had lots to keep their minds distracted from the lingering tension.

She exited her room, peering into the living room and kitchen only to find no traces of Alistair. His keys were still in the small dish on the kitchen counter, worrying Evelyn more—he was going to be late for work. Instead of going near his room she entered the kitchen, giving him a few more moments just in case he had simply slept in. She slowly started cooking her own breakfast while also cooking something for Alistair—a grilled cheese. The smell of the melted cheddar filled the apartment and yet when she glanced at his door, there was no movement or sound to indicate he was coming out.

Evelyn hesitated once she was finished, setting aside the food on the counter before crossing over to his bedroom door. She knocked, leaning closer to listen for any sounds. After a moment there was a low groan followed by muffled coughing and she  _knew_ Alistair wasn’t okay. Again she paused before slowly opening the door, peeking in to find Alistair sprawled in his bed, his eyebrows knitted together as he made noises of disapproval.

“Alistair? Are you okay?” She asked, quickly moving closer and perching herself on the edge of the bed near his body. He turned his head and frowned.

“I’m  _sick_.” He groaned before shifting slightly so his arms draped over his chest. “I’m  _never_ sick.”

He was right and it had Evelyn feeling guilty. Alistair was obviously stressed, but because of some inherent trait, he had been hiding it from her and acting as if everything was fine. She knew it wasn’t but didn’t say anything. Now, however, she had her proof.

“Alistair I—“ Evelyn paused to gather her thoughts. “I know things are a little—a  _lot_ —awkward between us right now and you’ve been spending so much time at work and then with all the wedding planning…”

She trailed when Alistair’s hand reached to lightly grasp the one she had in her lap. “Couscous, you’re rambling.” His voice was hoarse and she knew it must be painful for him to talk and yet there was a small smirk on his lips. Alistair regarded her with a sleepy, half-lidded stare as he gently ran a thumb over her knuckles. “It’s  _endearing_.”

“What I’m  _trying_ to say is…” Evelyn ignored the way she could feel her cheeks heating at his words. “You don’t have to push yourself so hard. Not so much that you make yourself sick.”

“Oh Couscous, you always know what to say.” Alistair grinned, his eyes fluttering open so he could gaze up at her. “I don’t suppose I could convince you to stay and…” Alistair paused to suppress a cough, his free hand snapping up to cover his mouth.

“Take care of you?” Evelyn guessed. When he was done coughing Alistair smiled, nodding his head.

“I thought I smelled cheese?” He perked up his eyebrows and his hopeful expression only made her softly giggle. “Is it a grilled cheese?”

Evelyn nodded and after a moment shifted to stand so she could go fetch the sandwich she had made just moments before. Alistair tugged on her hand a little and she hesitated to turn back to him, still anxious about being so close to him. He lifted her hand to his mouth and she tried not to overreact when he softly pushed a kiss to her knuckles.

“Thank you, Couscous.” He closed his eyes and when his grip loosened she finally pulled away only to freeze in the doorway. “I love you.”

Evelyn shuffled out of the room, her heart racing at the sleep-laced words that he breathed before snoring. Just when she thought the situation between them could possibly be mended he had to go and remind her what had gotten them in this mess to start. Evelyn still brought the sandwich to his room and found herself lingering for a moment, her heart racing as Alistair slept. With the plate in her hand she nervously leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“I love you…grilled cheese sandwich.” Alistair mumbled in his sleep and Evelyn practically forgot all her worries as laughter fell from her lips at his outburst. No matter how much she tried to ignore it, she could feel her emotions becoming clearer by the day—she had a lot to consider.


	16. A Gift

Evelyn carefully rearranged the items on the large tray for what seemed like the tenth time since she finished cooking. She knew she was stalling and that the longer she stood there in the kitchen the more she risked the food becoming cool. She had woken up early on the morning of Alistair’s birthday, deciding to gift him with what he loved most in the world; food.

Of course, Evelyn wasn’t worried about the food. She was more worried about the second gift that sat next to the plate of french toast and bacon. It was something she had picked out a month ago when she had learned of some news that would change their relationship forever. They had been  _together_ now for a few years and the more she thought about it the more her heart swelled with affection for the man still asleep in the next room.

“I knew I smelled something delicious.” Alistair’s sleepy voice rang out as soon as Evelyn stepped into their bedroom, already sitting up and leaning against the headboard as she approached.

“Breakfast in bed for the birthday boy.” She replied, smiling though her heart began to race—she knew she would have to wait for him to eat before he even became interested in  _other_ gifts. Alistair gave her a quick peck on the lips as she settled next to him and she watched, amused, as he ate as if he hadn’t in years. Where it all went, she wasn’t sure. She laughed but accepted when he would offer forkfuls of his food, the two eating in a peaceful quiet.

“ _Ooh_.” Alistair cooed through a mouthful of food and Evelyn glanced to see him picking at the ribbon wrapped around the gift on the tray with sticky fingers. “Couscous, what did you get me?”

Alistair wiped his hands on his napkin before pushing the tray away from him, the food seemingly forgotten as he focused in on the gift. Evelyn was surprised by the action and swallowed down her nervousness. Finally he ripped through the paper and she nervously smiled when Alistair laughed at what he found inside; a tiny newborn onesie that read: “I love cheese”.

“I think I’m too big for this, you know.” He joked, glancing to her and Evelyn shot up a brow, wondering if he had even caught her hint. She watched as he held it up for a moment, examining it closer.

“It’s not meant for  _you_.” She tried before chewing on her bottom lip in anticipation. Alistair only chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

“I know  _that_.” He chuffed. “Is this your way of telling me you think I’m a baby?” Alistair giggled at her and Evelyn tried not to be overly disappointed by Alistair’s daftness. This wasn’t something she was expecting—for years she thought it would be impossible, even after all their trying and coming to terms with what might not ever happen. “We should give this to Cullen and Aurelie. Or maybe Eirlys is too big for it… _hmm_.”

Evelyn pursed her lips as she watched Alistair roll the tiny fabric in his hands, his brow finally furrowing in thought. “Or…we could save it.”

“Save it?” Alistair asked, turning to face her. Evelyn smiled a little and Alistair glanced between her and the onesie. “For…ourselves?”

“Not for too long, of course.” Evelyn continued and couldn’t help her grin as Alistair continued to shift his gaze rapidly between her and the gift before his eyes widened in realization.

“You’re…?” His voice broke off and Evelyn nodded, smiling brightly before yelping as Alistair leaned forward to scoop her up in his arms, nearly jumping off the bed to twirl her around in a circle. He landed them back down, her seated in his lap and Alistair’s hands framing her face as he grinned and scanned her expression. “You’re pregnant?”

“Yes.” Evelyn confirmed and laughed softly even as Alistair pressed a firm kiss to her lips. His hands held her close but one finally drifted between them, palm pressing softly against her abdomen.

“This is the best birthday present,  _ever_.”


	17. Love Bite

It was a quiet evening, though rather boring for Alistair. He was  _bored_ but also disinterested in anything he had available to do in the house and even though Evelyn was home, she was more preoccupied with reading a new novel than doing anything with him.

First, he sat on the couch next to her. Then he laid down, placing his head in her lap and staring up at her from beneath her book. Alistair frowned when she barely registered his existence, her hand moving to rest on his brow as she continued to read.

“ _Couscous_.” He whined and she hushed him, her eyes moving across the pages. Alistair pouted and tried his best to show off his puppy-dog frown but Evelyn wasn’t looking. Instead he turned his head to look at the book cover, frowning even more when he noticed it was one of those cheesy romance novels with the scantily clan men on the cover.

“I thought you didn’t like these?” He asked, raising a brow at the silly title;  _A Lovers Bite_. Evelyn finally glanced down at him and she shrugged a little.

“Aurelie let me borrow it.” She patted him on the head. “It’s not  _too terrible…”_ Her eyes shifted back to the page. “I—I’m right in the middle of a good part.”

Alistair noted the way her voice dropped, tone quieting as she got lost in the book again. He could only imagine what she was in the middle of reading, though he had some idea by the way her fingers momentarily twitched along his brow. Alistair snickered to himself as a devious thought crossed his mind—it seemed there would only be  _one_ way to get her to ignore the book and pay attention to  _him_ instead.

Slowly Alistair slid away from her lap, shaking his head to himself as Evelyn remained unfazed. He stood up, circling around the couch slowly so he was standing behind her. He leaned over her and squinted, reading over the words she was currently  _so_ enraptured by.

_…he grabbed her from behind—she gasped at the feel of his hard arousal at her backside, his hands tearing at the bodice of her dress while turning her head to the side to expose her neck. He bit down as she screamed, arching into him— “Oh take me! Take Me!”_

Alistair was a little bewildered by what he just read and why anybody would be into  _that_ but it gave him an idea he hoped would work. He glanced down first at the way Evelyn had scooped most of her hair to one side in a messy braid, exposing her neck and shoulder. Alistair leaned down a little more, eyeing her carefully as she flicked to a new page—she was far too focused to notice him. Finally he dipped his head down, giving a small nip of his teeth to the flesh right below her ear. Evelyn yelped in surprise before leaping from the couch, her book flying from her hand.

“ _What_ in the Void?!” She screamed, rounding to face him with her hand pressed to her neck. “Alistair what are you doing?”

He could only laugh. “Well, at least I have your attention now.”


	18. Confession

It was getting closer and closer to Aurelie and Cullen’s wedding and  _still_ the food menu hadn’t been confirmed. They recruited Alistair and Evelyn for a final round of taste-testing, bringing over platters of foods that included a slew of appetizers and snacks. Even after hours of eating there were leftovers and Evelyn was surprised to find the couple had left the food for Alistair to devour. And  _devour_ he continued to do.  

Alistair was currently occupied with a large plate of cheese that had several types on it cut into tiny cubes. She watched in mild amusement as he popped cube after cube into his mouth as if the cheese was a different type of snack altogether. He would offer her a cube every now and then and she would accept, though she could feel herself hitting her limit. Alistair on the other hand seemed content to keep eating until there was nothing left.

Evelyn looked down at the platter of cheese and felt that if she took one more swiff of  _blue_ or  _feta_ she might puke. Alistair seemed content on continuing his taste test of each cube, not even bothering to savor the taste of one before taking a handful of another flavor.

“What’s the matter, Couscous?” Alistair asked as he chewed. “You’ve hardly had any!”

Alistair held out a handful of cheddar towards her and Evelyn had to lean away to avoid inhaling cheddar. He pulled a surprised face and Evelyn sheepishly smiled as she reached to nonchalantly plug her nose to avoid any more smells.

“I—I don’t know how to say this, Alistair.” She trailed and her heart sank a little when Alistair’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“How to say  _what_?” He asked slowly. Evelyn gulped and shifted slightly in her seat.

“It’s just that…” Evelyn nervously laughed. “I don’t like cheese as much as you do?”

Alistair widened his eyes and the way his jaw dropped Evelyn thought that she might as well have told him the world was ending. She flashed a tiny smile, shrugging a little as she eyed the cubes of cheese still in his hand. Alistair stayed silent for a moment before frowning though he seemed to be thinking about something else fairly quickly.

“You know, anyone else and I would have disowned them as a friend.” Alistair slowly explained and Evelyn laughed at the absurdness. Evelyn relaxed a little until Alistair threw a cube in her direction. “You’re lucky I love you.”


	19. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after chapter 11

It was a few weeks after Evelyn returned to the apartment that Alistair had the impromptu idea to set up a blanket fort in the living room. He knew it was a little risky, that he was pushing the boundaries of what was deemed appropriate when it came to mending their friendship. But he was  _bored_  and with the rolling blackouts due to the ongoing storms he could think of nothing better to do. That and he wanted to do  _something_  to comfort Evelyn.

Unsurprisingly, however, when she returned home from work, Evelyn politely declined his offer to stay in the living room. Alistair tried not to feel overly dejected knowing it was a possibility, but still pouted as he opted to stay in the blanket fort, not wanting to see his efforts go to waste. He stayed up to watch TV until the storm knocked the power out, taking the hint that he should probably try to sleep. Alistair hated the sadness that still nagged at him and the loneliness he still felt even though Evelyn was home. He knew it would take time for their friendship to reach the level of closeness if was  _before_  but a large part of him wished it wouldn’t take  _so_ long.

Just as he was drifting asleep he heard the sheets rustle and he slowly turned on his side to see Evelyn sheepishly crawling into the makeshift tent, using her phone as a flashlight in the dark room. Alistair felt his heart leap in excitement but he refrained from over-reacting, deciding to let the moment play out at  _her_  pace instead.

“Hi.” Her voice was soft, eyes darting across his face and Alistair was so thankful for the small light so that he could see the shining light of her gaze. He smiled, shifting along the makeshift mattress to create enough space for her.

“Hello.” He finally responded. Evelyn curled herself up beneath the blankets on her side and Alistair hesitated for a moment before turning to face her, it harder than he realized not to reach out and hold her close. Now he had some sense into why she had refused to join at first.

“I’m sorry I didn’t join sooner.” Evelyn finally spoke again, snuggling into her spot a little more. Alistair shook his head a little, silently arguing with her apology. He understood her reasons. She adjusted her phone so it was between them above their heads, providing some light for their conversation.

“I couldn’t really sleep with the…storm and then I realized it wasn’t just that.” Evelyn paused and Alistair arched up his eyebrows in confusion. She shrugged a little to herself. “We agreed we would try and fix our friendship and get it back to the way it was before all of…”

When she trailed and a few silent moments passed Alistair had to clear his throat so she would continue. Evelyn nervously smiled. “You’ve gone through all this effort to show that you care and what did I do?” She paused. “What have  _I_ done?”

“You’ve done plenty, Couscous.” Alistair offered a sympathetic smile when she didn’t seem convinced. “Evelyn, you…you don’t have to do anything, okay?”

“What do you mean?” Evelyn asked. She was confused and Alistair could feel his heart racing the longer she stared at him.

“What I mean is—” He swallowed hard before breathing out and simply smiling. “You being here is enough.”

“I missed you while you were gone.” Alistair continued to explain. “I didn’t— _couldn’t_ —sleep and just having you back in my li…the apartment…”

Alistair fumbled over his words when he realized he was treading into dangerous territory. Evelyn’s expression shifted as well, her eyes slightly widening but shimmering with something he couldn’t pinpoint.

“Having you here is enough.” He repeated before nervously laughing beneath his breath. “I think I should shut up now before I say something stupid.”

Evelyn’s lips curled into a tiny grin. “Let’s just sleep?”

Alistair couldn’t agree more. He quickly settled, closing his eyes and feeling a calm wash over him just from knowing she was so close. Sleep was moments away when the blankets shifted again and Alistair peeked open his eyes in time for a few of Evelyn’s fingers to thread with his. His heart warmed but he was confused by the action—weren’t they supposed to be avoiding this type of contact? Evelyn offered no explanation, her eyes remaining shut and body where it was in her spot. She only softly smiled, offering one final reminder.

“I’m not going anywhere, Alistair.”


	20. First Day

It was getting late—closer to midnight—and Evelyn was growing inpatient waiting for Alistair. They had agreed to meet at the small bar, deciding to celebrate First Day like many Fereldans did by drinking and celebrating in the streets in combined block parties. In fact the whole town seemed shut down, but it didn’t stop Alistair from having to work a night shift at the mall and keeping him from joining Evelyn right away.

In the mean time she waited at the bar, watching the festivities on the nearby TV while trying to ignore the drunkards that surrounded her. Many were looking for a date; a midnight kiss that was fast approaching. She slowly nursed her drink, occasionally glancing down at her watch as it got closer and closer to midnight and still no call from Alistair.

“Come on sweetie.” The same drunk man from before leaned against her and she politely pushed him back into his stool, glancing for the bartender to try and see if he could help her. “A pretty thing like you should have somebody to kiss at midnight.”

Evelyn was about to respond by throwing her drink on the man—she had just about enough of this guy and his ramblings—when an arm suddenly wrapped around her middle, a warm body sliding up behind her.

“The only lips she’ll be kissing tonight…” Alistair’s voice echoed in her ear as he leaned over her shoulder, flashing her a small wink before glaring at the drunken man. “Are  _mine_.”

A chill ran up Evelyn’s spine at his words and she turned towards him to look at him with a mix of surprise and relief. The drunken man mumbled behind her before disappearing and Alistair only smiled before glancing back to her and catching her obvious shock.

“Sorry, that was wildly inappropriate of me to say.” He frowned, though his arm did not move from her waist. If anything, Alistair pulled her closer as the bar filled with even more people rushing to get a glimpse of the TV as it got closer to the countdown.  

“That’s okay.” Evelyn replied. “I was running out of things to tell him anyways.”

Alistair could only laugh, though he still hesitated to fully smile. He lowered his head towards her and Evelyn felt her breath hitch only to feel foolish as he moved towards her ear.

“I’m sorry I’m late!” He shouted over the crowd. “I almost missed the ball drop!”

Evelyn pushed a grin to her face as he pulled away and the two shared similar expressions before Alistair turned her in his embrace so she could face the TV and the broadcasted festivities in capital. Alistair really had made it  _just_  in time as the countdown started, the entire bar shouting in unison. Her heart began to race as Alistair’s grip around her waist tightened and for a short moment she forgot all about their pact and promise to put their friendship  _first_.

 _Five._ Evelyn rested her hands over his on her waist.

 _Four_. She leaned against him, resting her head against his shoulder.

 _Three_. Hesitantly she tilted her head up to look at him and felt the world around her slow down.

 _Two_. Alistair angled his head to glance down at her, his eyebrows jumping up in surprise before his expression calmed as he leaned closer.

 _One_. Evelyn closed her eyes.

She felt Alistair’s lips meet hers in a gentle kiss, warm and sweet and soft—everything she had missed about him and it made her body ignite and heart leap in excitement. It was over before she wanted it to be, too chaste for her liking but she knew it was for the best. Evelyn fluttered open her eyes to find Alistair holding a small blush, his lips curled into a small smile though his expression was one of mild guilt. She understood—their entire situation was still very confusing and hard to work around and now…she wasn’t sure if they had just made matters worse. Instead of doing anything to make the moment any more awkward, she simply smiled, looping her arms around him for a hug.

“Happy First Day, Alibear.”

“Happy First Day, Couscous.”


	21. Force

Evelyn was enjoying herself at the holiday party Aurelie and Cullen had put together—that is until questions started circulating about the nature of her and Alistair’s reunion and nature of their relationship. It seemed that nobody believed that they had decided to put their friendship first and more than once she had to hear about the obvious attraction between the two of them. To say that it was  _complicated_  was an understatement.  

The endless teasing frustrated her, especially when she was coming to terms with her feelings for Alistair. It wasn’t something she wanted to admit to the rest of the world, however. She really cared for him— _loved_  him and wanted to tell him, but didn’t want to undo all the work they were doing to make sure their friendship was healed over first.

“So…tell me.” Evelyn turned to find Leliana peering at her with a curious expression. She tried not to get overly defensive, though she had a sneaking suspicion of what the redhead was about to say. “Has Alistair attempted to  _woo_  you?”

“Why do you ask?” Evelyn asked, trying not to sound overly annoyed. Leliana flashed a small grin.

“He asked for advice a while ago and I only wanted to check in.”

Evelyn pursed her lips in thought, thinking if Alistair had done so before or  _after_ they had made the mistake of sleeping together. “Oh?”

“I could only assume it was about you…it was months ago.” Leliana clarified and yet Evelyn still felt uncomfortable. “I suggested he let things progress naturally. Did they?”

Evelyn didn’t mean to shoot her a glare and softened her expression when Leliana’s eyebrows jumped up in curiosity.  _Too_ many people were involved in her private affairs. The other woman soon excused herself and Evelyn felt more frustrated than ever. She took a quick look around the room, wondering where Alistair had even disappeared to since arriving at the party. Part of her wanted to ask him to leave early but another part of her didn’t want to make a scene.

She found him on the balcony by himself, shivering as soon as she stepped out to join him in the chilly night air. “What are you doing out here?”

“I love our friends but they can be a little…”

“Intrusive?” Evelyn offered and the two shared a small laugh though they quickly settled back into a quiet she couldn’t determine was awkward or not. They both leaned against the balcony though she could feel Alistair glancing her over.

“I’m so sick of feeling this way.” Evelyn mumbled beneath her breath. Alistair’s expression twisted into one of confusion as he turned towards her.

“What do you mean?”

Evelyn glanced at him before flicking her gaze up and realizing there was a bunch of mistletoe hanging above his head. Her heart skipped a beat, mind going momentarily blank as she thought about the consequences of what she wanted to do—what she was about to do. Without another thought or word to him she reached up and grabbed the collar of his jacket, pulling him down and crashing her lips to his. Alistair made a small sound of protest at first, but soon his hands were at her sides and she propelled them backwards, prying open his mouth with her tongue, hungry for his kiss.

Before she could continue her assault Alistair’s hands rose to her cheek and he lightly pushed her away and instantly it dawned on Evelyn that she had made a mistake. She struggled to catch her breath as she dropped her hands from his body, but he didn’t let her pull away from him.

“Why did you do that?” He asked. Alistair’s eyes were wide as he scanned her face, his chest rising and falling with large breaths.

“I just…” Evelyn swallowed hard, fumbling over her own words. “I’m sorry. I let our friends get under my skin.”

“We’ll go at our own pace, okay?” Alistair assured, a sympathetic smile forming on his lips as he hesitantly looped his arms around her shoulders.

Suddenly Leliana’s words rang back into Evelyn’s mind and she had to believe that it wasn’t just coincidence. She nodded and reciprocated Alistair’s embrace, hoping that that their situation would eventually get better.


	22. Safe

Evelyn didn’t remember when she had fallen asleep. It had been storming when she went to bed and for hours she tossed and turned with a pillow around her head. The last thing she recalled was struggling to lull herself into a false sense of security so she’d fall asleep even though her deep seeded fear made it difficult. As she sleepily glanced at her window she could still see and hear the rain, but for the most part the storm seemed to be passing—much to her relief.

She rolled over, tugging the blankets with her in an effort to get comfortable once more when she heard rummaging outside her bedroom door. At first she thought it was Bruce wanting to come in until she recognized the soft mumbles that followed every noise. Evelyn peeked open her eyes and caught the faintest stream of light coming from the kitchen through the crack beneath her door.

Evelyn tried to ignore whatever Alistair was up to in the kitchen, but after several more moments filled with clinks of jars and the crinkling of plastic wrap she exhaled deeply in annoyance. She grabbed for her phone as she sat up, her irritation growing slightly when she saw that it was nearly 2am. Quickly she grabbed her night robe, wrapping it around herself to combat the chill of the night seeping into her room.

Slowly she exited her room, reaching up to rub at her eyes as they adjusted to the light. She noticed Alistair almost immediately, though his back was turned to her as he stood in front of the refrigerator with the door standing open and cold air radiating across the kitchen. Evelyn was about to reprimand him when he turned, hands full of various snacks that mostly included the blocks of cheese from the deli drawer. She didn’t know how to feel about his state of undress—boxers hanging low on his hips and bathrobe hanging open leaving his chest bare for all of her to see. Alistair didn’t seem to realize she was standing there as he dumped his food on the counter, eyes drooping as he plucked a block of cheddar up to cradle in his arms.

“Oh cheese block.” Alistair sighed and Evelyn nearly burst into laughter at his blissful expression alone. “You know you’re safe with me…”

Finally Evelyn approached him, leaning into his field of vision as he slowly chewed on a cube of cheese. “Alistair? Are you…awake?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He mumbled through his food, and Evelyn chuckled at him.

“Because I’ve caught you sleep eating before.” She responded to which Alistair simply scoffed before blinking a few times to regard her a little more closely.

“Why are you awake?” He asked and Evelyn smiled when he offered her a small slice of cheddar. She shrugged a little but tilted her head in the direction of the nearest window where rain was still pouring down as she nibbled on the snack. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Evelyn muttered. Alistair and her ate little bites in silence for a few moments and she was grateful for the distraction until a booming blast of thunder echoed in the distance. She flinched but held back from over reacting, not wanting Alistair to worry but the look on his face told her he already was.

“I know that…” He paused to clear his throat and glanced between them before nervously laughing and pulling his bathrobe closed. “Things are awkward Evelyn but…you can always…”

“Alistair…” Evelyn knew where he was going and even though the offer was tempting it was also…dangerous. Still, Alistair hesitated before resting his hand over hers on the counter.

“You can stay with me whenever you…” He smiled, squeezing her fingers a little. “You know you’re safe with me.”

Evelyn grinned at Alistair, thankful for their recovered friendship. She couldn’t help but jest. “Are you going to eat me like a piece of cheese?”

Alistair blinked, caught off guard before smirking. “Only if you want me to.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote Prompt: “You. Me. Sex. Now.” & "I want you"

Alistair had been getting ready to go to sleep when his phone buzzed on his nightstand and he had to wonder who would be texting him so late at night. At first he wondered if he was being called into work when he noticed Evelyn’s name flash across the screen before growing confused—she was in  _her_ room, in the same apartment. She could just as easily  _yell_ what she needed. Regardless of the circumstances he opened the message only to freeze at what he saw typed before him.

_I want you._

Alistair blinked several times as he tried to figure out what the text could mean, his heart pounding and echoing in his ears. Before he could react in any sort of way his phone vibrated again, and his heart nearly stopped at the next words that came in.

_You. Me. Sex. Now._

His phone nearly fell from his grasp and he nearly fainted from the shock if it all—was this really happening? Alistair swallowed hard, thinking of some kind of logical reasoning to these messages. When he couldn’t think of one he stood up before sitting down and smacking his hand to his face. Evelyn  _couldn’t_ be asking this of him. Not when they had made it clear that this type of behavior wasn’t acceptable—even if he was starting to get hints that she might be feeling  _something_ towards him. If so, it would have to wait until Cullen and Aurelie were married and that was still months away.

Alistair stared at the messages on his phone a few moments before he stood up again, walking to his door and freezing in his doorway. What was he doing? He continued walking through the apartment when he told himself that he couldn’t just keep her waiting; he didn’t want to disappoint her but he had some questions. Alistair knocked on her door at first before leaning against it when he heard her shower running. His body warmed at the thought and he hesitated before slipping inside, his heartbeat picking up a little again as he situated himself on the edge of her bed.

He glanced at the closed bathroom door, wondering just what she was up to. Was this Evelyn’s way of divulging her feelings? Alistair felt nervous and giddy all at once, triple checking his phone and the message to make sure he had read it completely. He held his breath when the shower turned off and tried not to look  _too_ eager when the door creaked open only to stand up sharply as Evelyn let out a startled scream.

“Alistair!” She yelped, hands snapping to her chest to keep the towel wrapped around her tight and secure. He closed his eyes before turning around, though he wasn’t entirely sure why—it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen her in less. “What in Andraste’s name are you doing in my room?”

He carefully glanced over his shoulder at her, offering his phone to her bewildered and shocked expression. “I—I received your texts?”

“ _What_?” Evelyn sounded confused, her eyebrows arched high as she snatched his phone in her hand to read them. Her lips fell open in a gasp before her face flushed with a bright color, shaking her head from side to side. “I didn’t send these…I—I left my phone at Aurelie’s this morning and…” Her expression shifted from one of mild amusement to one of worry as she realized what that meant for Alistair’s appearance in her room.

“Oh.” It was the only thing Alistair could say in response. In a word, he was mortified,  _beyond_ embarrassed that he had believed that Evelyn could actually want him in that manner, again.

“ _Alistair_ …” Evelyn’s hand caught his wrist as he moved past her and he hesitantly met her gaze. He found it hard to not to glance down at the towel wrapped around her body, knowing there was nothing but her delightful naked body beneath. Instead he focused on her eyes, but that wasn’t any easier with how brightly they were shining. “You don’t have to leave.”  

Alistair nearly choked. “W— _what_?”

“I—I don’t mean like  _that_.” Evelyn floundered a bit and she let go of his hand, suddenly aware of how little she was wearing. “Just let me change and then you…you can stay.” She offered a small smile. “Caboodle?”

Alistair could feel the tension thickening in the air around him even as he matched her bashful and hesitant grin. He was one moment away from doing something incredibly stupid and it involved yanking that towel away from Evelyn and losing himself within her. He cleared his throat, his chest tightening as he took a step backwards towards her door. Evelyn frowned and he sighed.

“I don’t know—“  _Maker_ , why had he even come to her room? He clearly still wasn’t thinking straight.

Evelyn nodded a little; her small acknowledgment of his unspoken words—it wasn’t a good idea. Alistair left her alone after that, though his mind and heart continued to race through the night. In his own bed he felt lonely, yearning to have her by his side in  _any_ kind of way. He had to wonder if he had done the right thing, for either of them, by leaving.  


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request for @chanterie  
> “I can’t believe you missed that!” for Couscous and Alibear :)  
> TWYMMF Universe

Alistair walked out onto the apartment balcony, balancing the large quilt in his hands as he closed the sliding glass door behind him. There was a chill in the air—odd for the middle of summer—but he didn’t mind, not with his current company. Evelyn was still sitting on the small patio loveseat and she smiled up at him as he unfolded the blanket, offering her one end before sitting down next to her.

“Are you sure this is big enough for both of us?” Evelyn joked as the two of them spread out the fabric over their legs.

Alistair softly laughed before sliding his arm across her shoulders, tugging her closer to his side. “Come here.”

Evelyn quickly snuggled into his embrace, her arms wrapping around his middle while she rested her head in the crook of his neck. Alistair turned himself a little to make the position a little more comfortable for them both but also so he could pull the blanket higher across their bodies.

“Now it’s big enough.” Alistair teased. Evelyn only rolled her eyes before cuddling closer. He was more comfortable than he could’ve imagined, unable to recall a time where he had ever felt so content.

It was Evelyn’s idea to spend the evening stargazing after a long day of work and Alistair wasn’t about to argue spending time with her. Since she had moved in all he wanted to do was be with her and hold her in his arms—right where she belonged. Luckily for him, Evelyn seemed to share his desires and several nights were spent wrapped up together. It was something Alistair could get used to.

Evelyn continued to stare up at the stars in the sky and very quickly Alistair found himself staring at  _her_  rather than the constellations. Her emerald eyes were sparkling and it was clear to see the stars reflected in her gaze. She was  _beautiful_  and Alistair felt his heart leap a little at the thought. He had missed her and now that she was home, he never wanted to let go.  

“Did you see that Alibear?” Evelyn was beaming as she glanced up at him.

“Hmm?” Alistair flicked his eyes back to the night sky but saw nothing.

Evelyn’s hand playfully smacked at his chest and her smile faltered a little into a small pout. “I can’t believe you missed that!” She lamented. “It was a shooting star!”

Alistair looked back to her, smiling softly as he instantly got lost in her eyes once more. “I was…distracted.”

“What—” Evelyn seemed to realize the intensity of his stare and all at once her smile became bashful, cheeks flushing with color. “Oh.”

“Did you make a wish?” Alistair asked. Evelyn tightened her arms around his waist, resting her head against his shoulder again. Alistair pressed his forehead to her temple, closing his eyes at the bliss that surrounded him.

Just as he could feel himself ready to fall asleep, Evelyn snuggled herself even closer. “I think it already came true.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request!  
> “You mean everything to me.” for Couscous and Alibear

Evelyn hadn’t meant to fall asleep on the couch but after a long day at work she had been too exhausted to take herself to her own bedroom. She was startled awake by some fumbling noises in the apartment and when she peeked open her eyes she found Alistair struggling to balance his belongings and lock the front door. His arm was still wrapped in a cast and while he had returned to his job on desk duty, he was hardly equipped to do anything that required two hands.

Evelyn didn’t hesitate to get up to help—she had been doing so ever since he had become injured. Alistair only fought the help for as long as it took her to push him into his bedroom, helping him change from his work uniform into something more comfortable. He settled into his bed first, closing his eyes as she changed into one of his old shirts to sleep in.

“Thank you again, Couscous.” Alistair spoke as she settled under the sheets next to him. There was a certain kind of tension in the air that made it difficult to face him, but Alistair didn’t seem to mind as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Silence fell around them and just before she was about to doze she felt Alistair’s lips graze her temple. “You mean everything to me.”

Alistair’s voice was quiet and when Evelyn looked over her shoulder at him she could see the way his eyes shined with a familiar emotion. It was as close to a new confession of love but she understood his hesitation—she had done nothing to encourage him to utter those three words, let alone deserve them.

It didn’t stop them from crossing the boundaries they had set up when she first returned to the apartment. It was why she had even agreed to spend the night with him in his bed more than once, though his injury did make it easier for her to justify her actions. Evelyn’s mind was racing with a way to respond but for some frustrating reason all she could think about was the way she had kissed him in this very spot a few weeks ago.

“Evelyn?”

Finally she rolled herself over to face him, though it took her what seemed like a lifetime to lift her gaze to his. Alistair’s eyes were still sparkling with a certain kind of hopefulness Evelyn wasn’t sure she could live up to. She was still infuriatingly  _nervous_  and no matter how often she found her feelings waiting to be spoken on the edge of her tongue she could never find a way to say them. Alistair’s expectant expression faltered the longer she stayed silent. The last thing Evelyn wanted was to disappoint him… _again_.

“I—” Evelyn swallowed her nerves and mustered the same courage she had found when she had kissed him. “I feel the same way.”

Alistair’s lips curled up into small smile at her words, the meaning behind them easy for him to decipher. Still, there was some doubt that lingered in his hazel eyes as he scanned her face. “You do?”

Evelyn didn’t hesitate. “I do.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things you said when you thought I was asleep."

_“I love you, Alistair.”_

He  _had_  to be dreaming—it was all he had been dreaming about for months. Yet, the voice was so perfectly clear in his ear, so  _Evelyn_. The Fade had not been kind to him since he realized his feelings for Evelyn, conjuring up scenarios where they were together, losing each other in love. Alistair always believed they were true up until the moment he woke up and the harsh reality of their situation came crashing down around him.

It seemed like this would be a similar morning. Except it wasn’t morning, not even close. Alistair peeked open his eyes to find it still dark, a sliver of moonlight spilling into the room. He could barely make out the time on his nightstand clock, letting him know he hadn’t been asleep for long. What had he been dreaming about that had led to those words? What would finally make Evelyn admit those feelings?

When Alistair finally fully opened his eyes, he took a moment to adjust to the dark of his room. Evelyn was still curled against him, one arm tucked around his waist and another resting against his chest. Her breathing was even, a blissful expression on her sleeping face. Alistair continued to sleepily stare at her for a few moments before deciding that whatever he had heard, it had been his imagination.

It was too…perfect for it to be anything but a figment of his dreams.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things you said at 1 AM"

Alistair thought he’d be able to sleep now that Evelyn had returned to the apartment. That first night however, he tossed and turned, his mind racing with the words that were left unsaid. They had embraced and Alistair was almost unwilling to let her go, wanting to immediately return to the why they were. He knew it was wishful thinking, knowing that no matter how comfortable they became after this their friendship wouldn’t be the same.

He pulled himself from his bed late in the night, thinking to distract himself with a walk outside…or a not-so-quite midnight snack. Alistair was quiet as he stepped into the hallway but paused when he saw the faint glow of light spilling from Evelyn’s room. He was hesitant at fist to move closer but after a moment he found himself standing just outside her door, peeking in through the small crack.

Evelyn’s nightstand light was on as she sat on the edge of her bed, her mabari Bruce sitting on the ground in front of her with his head on her lap. She was slowly petting him with her eyes closed, softly humming a quiet melody he couldn’t place. It was calming, causing Alistair to lean against the nearby wall as he closed his eyes.

“I missed you, Bruce.” Evelyn’s voice was quiet, exhaustion apparent. Had she not been able to sleep either? Her mabari made a low whine and Alistair smiled when he heard Evelyn’s soft chuckle. Bruce made another worried sound followed by a sharp bark, something that had Evelyn laughing.

“Don’t worry.” Evelyn sighed. “I missed Alistair too.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things you didn’t say at all"

Alistair hadn’t meant to eavesdrop and yet there he was, lingering in the hallway outside his bedroom as he listened to Evelyn and Aurelie speak. It was early enough for them to think he was still asleep so he couldn’t blame them for being so brazen with their conversation. It was one of the main reasons he had yet to make an appearance in the living room—they were talking about  _him_.

It had been a few days since Alistair had  _stupidly_  opened his mouth at the beach, revealing more than he meant to about their past. Since then Aurelie and Cullen had become privy to information Alistair and Evelyn had not shared with anyone. Evelyn was not particularly pleased by the situation and was still giving Alistair the cold shoulder.

Alistair was fairly certain now that he was in love with her, the joy of uncovering those emotions clouded by his mistake. He understood he needed to apologize but he was distracted, wanting to know if she felt the same.

“So…” Aurelie mused. “You don’t feel anything more for Alistair? I mean you two slept together.”

“We were teenagers.” Evelyn argued.

“Not too young to fall in love.” Aurelie softly laughed and Alistair found himself even more attentive to their words. “So?”

“What?”

“Do you love him?” Aurelie asked. Alistair held his breath, waiting for Evelyn to respond.

She never did.


	29. Chapter 29

“You know the last time we did dishes…” Alistair trailed and Evelyn glanced at him as she dried her hands. He wiggled his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner and Evelyn caught on to his meaning.

Her cheeks flushed with heat and she looked away. “Didn’t I warn you not to turn it into a joke?”

“Sorry.” Alistair apologized with a sheepish smile. He lifted his hand to his neck, nervously rubbing the back of his head as he continued to look at her. “I find myself wanting to kiss you again.”

She wanted that too. Not that she had the courage to tell him. Evelyn leaned over, meaning to kiss his cheek—hopefully that would satisfy them both. Alistair turned his head at the last moment, stealing a small and chaste kiss before moving away with a smug grin. Evelyn widened her eyes in shock, knowing her face was bright with color and playfully smacked him in the chest.

“Sorry!” Alistair laughed, lightly grabbing her wrists and pulling her in for a hug. “I couldn’t resist!”

Evelyn rolled her eyes but allowed herself to relax in his embrace. She could forgive him—this time.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fic for Elisabeth  
> Prompt: “What are you afraid of?” for Alistair x Evelyn in the Modern AU.  
> Happy Halloween!

Santinalia had been rather uneventful for Evelyn and Alistair. They both had the day off from work giving both a long weekend. Traditionally the holiday meant spending time with family, eating a big meal and exchanging gifts before enjoying a night filled with laughter and dressing up. Since neither of them had family close by, they decided to scale down on the extravagance and celebrate by themselves.

Evelyn was going to cook a hearty meal while Alistair  _attempted_  to make a desert but in the end they decided their efforts were not worth the trouble and ordered delivery. Over a large box of fried cheese-sticks they decided to create their own traditions for the holiday, ones they promised to uphold in the years to come. They would exchange hand-made gifts and still dress up but do so in the comfort of their apartment. For fun they would watch scary movies in ‘Fort Couscous and Alibear’ until they fell asleep with the television still on.

They built the blanket fort in expert time—after all, it was one of their favorite past times. Alistair insisted on fluffing up the pillows  _perfectly_ before allowing her to settle down in their spots but soon enough the movie marathon had started. The first movie he chose was rather tame for Evelyn’s tastes so when it was her turn she went right for the scare factor.

It wasn’t even fifteen minutes into the movie when she heard Alistair whimpering next to her. Evelyn looked over at him, holding back her laughter at the way he had wrapped the blanket around his head and face leaving just enough space for his eyes to peek out.

“What are you afraid of?” She asked, motioning to the movie on TV. “It’s not  _that_ scary.”

Alistair whined a little. “Says  _you_.” He shifted a little so he could bring his knees to his chest and wrap his arms around his legs. “Can we watch something else?”

“What happened to  _tradition_?”

This time Evelyn did laugh when Alistair screamed just as loud as the  _girl_  in the horror film on the TV. He tossed the blanket, kicking it away and scrambling behind Evelyn. Alistair wrapped his arms around her waist, tucking her tight against his chest and hiding his face between her shoulders.

“Alistair!” Evelyn giggled and tried to turn herself around but found his grip too tight.

“It’s not  _funny_.” His voice was muffled against her back. “I scare easily!”

Evelyn leaned towards the TV. “I can turn it off.”

“No.” Alistair argued and pulled Evelyn back so she was seated comfortably in his lap. “I think…I can manage.” Alistair mumbled and she smiled as she caught on.

“As long as there is caboodling?”

Alistair chuckled as he pulled her close. “You know me too well.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fic for @therealmcgee  
> Prompt: “I’m all for spicing things up but isn’t this a bit much?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after Chapter 17 & 18

_I would like something spicy for dinner ;)_

Alistair had texted Evelyn before he left work. He was feeling a little  _flirtatious—_ especially after their little texting bout the previous week. He wondered if Evelyn would catch his hint that he wasn’t talking about food but he didn’t want to risk ruining the mood by being overly literal with an explanation in another text. He didn’t receive a reply but Alistair figured that Evelyn was either busy with work or already planning something devious in return for what he had sent.

His mind raced with the possibilities as he drove home and Alistair knew that the smile on his face was probably a little ridiculous but he didn’t care—he was in love and Evelyn and him were  _very_ active in showing how much they loved each other. Evelyn probably would’ve been mad with him if she knew how fast he drove home that evening but he couldn’t help how excited he was.

When he arrived at the apartment he half expected to find Evelyn waiting for him in the living room or the kitchen—he knew she was home but he didn’t see her in plain sight. He set his belongings down and when he neared the kitchen he smelt something delightful simmering on the stove. A small part of him felt dejected that perhaps Evelyn had taken his message _literally._

 

Alistair neared the food anyways, calling out through the apartment to see where his ladylove was. “Couscous? I’m home!”

 

“Oh, there you are.” Evelyn emerged from his bedroom and he eyed her suspiciously, wondering what she had been up to in there. Sure, they were a couple that shared a bed a night but they still kept most of their belongings in separate bedrooms for the time being. Alistair decided to ignore that in favor of greeting her, Evelyn giggling as he eagerly peppered her face with kisses. “Miss me?”

“Yes.” Alistair quickly answered. “Did you get my text?”

He hoped his expression didn’t look  _too_ hopeful. Evelyn nodded with a bright smile and nodded towards the kitchen. “You’re just in time—I just finished cooking.”

Alistair knew his smile faltered but he still followed, wondering if this was all part of a bigger scheme. Evelyn led him to the stovetop where a large pot sat and took off the lid, exposing his senses to a litany of fragrances. His mouth watered and momentarily distracted him.

“Want to taste?” Evelyn asked. She held out a spoonful of the thick soup, her hand beneath to catch any loose drips.

Alistair couldn’t resist food, especially when the woman he loved had cooked it. He took the spoonful she offered but nearly choked at the burning sensation as soon as the soup met his tongue. It was delicious but the spice was something he couldn’t handle. He was instantly grabbing for a glass to fill with water to cool his mouth, half afraid he would lose his tongue if he didn’t move fast enough.

“I’m all for spicing things up…” Alistair gulped down some water before sighing out. “But isn’t this a bit much?”

Evelyn seemed amused by his reaction, licking the remaining soup off the spoon before placing it back on the stove. She didn’t seem to be as affected and for a moment Alistair stared at her in horror. “That  _is_ what you asked for.”

“Not exactly what I had in— _oh_.” Alistair paused when he noted Evelyn’s expression and the way she was struggling to hold back her laughter. “You’re  _teasing_ me.”

“I was already cooking when you messaged me.” Evelyn explained. “It was too good of an opportunity to pass up.”

Alistair pouted at her. “You’re a mean lady.”

“Act like that and you wont get your desert.” Evelyn winked as she moved away from him, taking slow steps backwards towards his bedroom. So she  _did_ have something planned after all.

Evelyn grasped his hands as she led him across the apartment and his excitement returned twofold as he saw the flash of desire shining in her eyes. No matter how excited he was however, he decided he’d let  _her_ lead the rest of the evening. Alistair was amazed that she had time to set up the bedroom as well as make dinner—she had lit candles and the nightstand was covered in various oils and lotions. There was even a can of what looked like whipped cream and a bowl of fruit but his eyes were instantly drawn to the bowl next to it.

“It’s desert cheese.” Evelyn explained. “I figured  _you’d_  like that.”

“I didn’t know there were such specifics…” Alistair trailed as he thought about it. “I eat cheese for desert all the time and—”

Alistair stopped talking, his jaw going slack as Evelyn pulled her dress off in one swift movement. Underneath she was wearing a matching pair of dark red silk undergarments with sheer paneling, a garter belt holding up a pair of lacy stockings. She flashed him a toothy grin as she lay back on the bed, propping herself up on her elbows.

“Is this spicy enough for you, Alibear?” She cooed and Alistair almost growled in delight. He watched as Evelyn grabbed a few pieces of fruit and cheese, placing them along the skin of her stomach before beckoning him with the crook of her finger. “Now why don’t you  _devour_ me?”

Alistair pounced on her, their laughter dying as passion took over. Oh how happy he was to oblige.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fic for @lechatrouge673  
> Prompt: Having some ‘private time’ and the other walking in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after Chapter 17 & 18

It was still early when Evelyn returned home after a long day of work. She half expected to find Alistair already at the apartment but was surprised to find that she was the first to arrive—usually it was the other way around. As she set her belongings down in her room she sent a quick message to him, wondering where he was. Evelyn had to admit she had rushed home, feeling a little excited about getting off earlier than normal. She thought that they could have the evening to themselves and have a little  _fun_.  

When Alistair told her he would be late she was a little put out but decided it was the perfect opportunity for her to distract herself. No matter how  _amorous_ she was feeling Evelyn knew she would have to ignore it until Alistair came home. She briefly thought about dealing with it on her own but a sudden wave of embarrassment had her heading for the shower instead. Evelyn’s usual shower routine dragged on a lot longer than usual as her thoughts drifted and all she could think about was Alistair.

 

That morning they he had sleepily but skillfully brought her to climax—not once, not twice but three times before letting her leave the bed. It wasn’t surprising that she was late for work but it had been so worth it. Evelyn had yet to ask him how he’d become so skilled in his craft and if the tricks he used were his own or borrowed from others. Either way it was all she could think about as she washed her body, fingers lingering in places that his had earlier that day. She let her hand drift lower, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth as she lingered between her thighs.

Before she could continue Evelyn forced herself to tear her hand away, shaking the memory of that morning from her head. She turned the water gauge so that the temperature of the water became cooler, pulling her from the fantasy even faster. With that she quickly finished washing herself, trying to focus on something other than Alistair. She had to wonder why she was feeling so starved for his touch and attention—it wasn’t like she wasn’t getting enough of it already. Evelyn snickered to herself at the thought that she was getting enough of Alistair’s loving to last this lifetime and the next.

To her frustration her desire only seemed to grow as she exited the shower, the change in her body temperature leaving her more starved than before. Evelyn checked her phone to see that Alistair hadn’t sent any new messages to let her know he was on his way home. She was growing impatient and the throb between her thighs was insistent. She sat down on the edge of the bed, her towel still wrapped around her body as she ran another through her hair.

Evelyn let out a frustrated sigh as she lay back in the bed to stare up at the ceiling—maybe she could lull herself to sleep counting the popcorn bubbles of paint in the ceiling. When no distraction worked and her thighs continued to quiver, Evelyn finally found herself giving in to temptation. She slid her hand beneath the towel, teasing the skin of her stomach and hips before inhaling sharply as she finally pressed against her swollen nub. She dipped her fingers further, parting herself to feel at her own arousal before going back to circle her clit.

“ _Ah_ —” She bit down on her lip to prevent herself from making  _too_ much noise as she built up a steady rhythm; her body warming as she quickly pleasured herself. Even with this simple stimulation she could feel herself coiling up and her climax fast approaching.

Evelyn brought her feet up onto the bed as she spread herself open to the world, making it easier for her other hand to curl around to tease her entrance. She couldn’t remember the last time she had done this for herself but her rusty maneuvering didn’t matter—she was already so close. Her whole body started to tremble as the first wave washed over her and Evelyn nearly cursed as she felt her fingers cramping up.

Just as she was about to fall over the edge a sudden sound in her doorway startled her into stopping abruptly. Evelyn felt the color drain from her face and a different kind of heat fill her body when she recognized Alistair standing there his expression stuck between mystified and devious. She quickly adjusted the towel to cover herself, her hands trembling and heart racing. It was difficult to meet his gaze, especially as he advanced into her room.

“How long were you standing there?” Evelyn meekly asked.

Alistair breathed out something that sounded like a laugh. “Long enough.”

Evelyn was thoroughly embarrassed but the more time that passed the more she wondered _why_  she had any reason to be. Slowly she raised her eyes to his and decided that she could own the moment with little effort. “Did you see something you like?”

Alistair ran a hand over his mouth as he tried to suppress his groan. “You put on quite the show.”

“Well now that you’re here…” Evelyn eased herself back across the bed and watched with a low smile as Alistair’s eyes darkened. She slowly pulled back the towel to reveal her naked body. He eased himself into the bed to hover over her and Evelyn tilted up her head to tease him with a small kiss. This is what she had been waiting all night for. “You can help me finish what I started.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fic for Elizabeth  
> Prompt: Bending over seductively to pick something up for the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after Chapter 17 & 18

Alistair didn’t mean to be so distracted at work—especially when there was so much paperwork for him to catch up on—but his mind was elsewhere. He also knew that his mood wasn’t the cheeriest over the last few days. Ever since Evelyn started working later hours it prevented them from spending time together and it was leaving Alistair feeling mopey.

“What troubles you my friend?” Zevran leaned over the front of the desk with a curious expression. “You have had that glum face all day.”

Alistair sighed out but figured there was no need to lie to his coworker and friend. “It’s…Evelyn.”

“Ah.” Zevran lifted up a brow as he chuckled. “Having trouble in the bedroom so soon?”

“ _What_?” Alistair snapped and shook his head. “No! Nothing like that!” He frowned when Zevran gave him a flat look, seeing right through him. It  _was_ something like that…but not as bad as the Antivan man had made it seem. “Ok so…she’s been busy. With work…and neglecting… _me_.”

“Neglecting  _you_?” Zevran looked offended. “How could anybody neglect you and that muscular body of yours?”

Alistair rolled his eyes as his friend flashed him a wink. “I’ve tried everything but—”

“Have you tried the  _bend and snap_?” Zevran asked, cutting him off. Alistair creased his eyebrows together in confusion and the other man laughed out before rounding the desk to be on Alistair’s side. “Let me demonstrate. The bend and snap  _always_ works.”

 

Alistair watched curiously as Zevran grabbed a pen off the desk. “First you find something to drop… _accidentally._ ”

Zevran demonstrated by dropping the pen to the floor. “Then you pick it up—but don’t crouch!” He bent his body over in half at the hips. “Make sure to put that  _glorious_ ass of yours on display or it wont work.”

“Then snap!” Zevran quickly lifted his body up, pen in hand. “If that doesn’t get your lady love’s attention…”

Alistair agreed with Zevran’s silent words. If not  _this…_ he was sure he would be out of luck.

When Alistair got home from work that evening he put his plan into action, though at first he was a little hesitant. He saw that Evelyn was already home from the office but still working in the living room over boxes of files and paperwork. Alistair knew she was busy with a new case and was working hard for a promotion but it had been a few nights since they had spent some _quality_  time together.

“I’m home!” He announced, dropping his keys on the kitchen island. Alistair turned to find Evelyn waving her hand at him while she continued to focus on her work.

“Hello.” Was all she said.

Alistair tried not to act overly dejected as he moved to his room. As he undressed he had to wonder if this crazy scheme would work or if he’d be falling asleep waiting for her again. It took him a moment to muster up the courage to actually leave his room after he was ready but he knew it was now or never.

“Care to join me for a shower Couscous?” Alistair tried to lay it on thick, his tone as lustful as he could make it without sounding overly cheesy—just as Zevran had instructed.

Evelyn responded without a second glance to where he was standing near her makeshift workspace in the living room. “I’m too busy right now, Alibear.” She shuffled some paperwork and still wouldn’t look up at him. “Maybe later, okay?”

There he was in all his glory, nothing covering him except a small towel hanging low on his hips and  _still_ Evelyn was too focused on her work to even notice. Alistair puffed out a breath in frustration. Maybe Zevran was right—he would have to resort to the ultimate trick in order to get her to see him. He walked closer to where she was sitting before swinging out his arm, making sure to knock over one of her pens so it rolled onto the floor.

“ _Oh_!” Alistair exclaimed in an overly exaggerated tone. “I  _seem_  to have  _dropped_  something.”

He bent himself over at the hips to retrieve the pen and glanced over his shoulder to see if it had worked. To his surprise Evelyn was staring at him—at his  _ass_ —her eyes widening and mouth parting a little. For added measure Alistair gave his rear a little wiggle, chuckling to himself as he stood upright before placing the pen back on her desk.

“Whelp!” Alistair sighed, finding it difficult to ignore the way Evelyn was now darting her gaze across his body. Her eyes darkened with the desire he had been hoping for but he couldn’t help but tease her. “Time to go shower… _alone_.”

Evelyn pulled a face and the moment he stepped back away from her she pounced, throwing herself onto him and knocking the towel away. He caught her in his arms, the two laughing as he carried them away to his bathroom. Alistair would have to thank Zevran when he saw him at work the next day…and ask him if he had any  _more_ useful advice.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fic for @elfrooted  
> Prompt: Sexting  
> NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after Chapter 17 & 18

The text came in when he was at work.

 

Alistair watched curiously as his phone buzzed across his desk and at first ignored the alert until a second text followed not a moment later. He swiped the screen open to see who was texting him when he smiled at Evelyn’s name and her words.

 

_Hey_

_Hope work is okay_

 

Alistair shrugged to himself—it was just like any other day. He supposed Evelyn texting him just to see if he was doing okay made the workday better. Getting back to work after Cullen and Aurelie’s wedding had been difficult now that they were a couple— _difficult_ being the key word. The two had a honeymoon of their own in their apartment, practically never leaving the comfort of their bed. Alistair never wanted to leave but reality soon had them returning to work.  

 

He quickly replied.  

 

_A heart emoji? For me?  
_

_What did I do to deserve such an amorous message ;)_

 

Evelyn replied before he could set his phone back down.

 

_I can think of a few reasons_

 

He could tell she was teasing him—but _two_ could play that game. Alistair knew she would be at work and in no position to spend her free time listing the many ways he had worshiped her body the night before. Still, he couldn’t resist the flirtatious banter. _  
_

 

_Oh? Care to enlighten me?_

 

Alistair wondered if Evelyn would be the type to…

 

_I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble ;)  
_

_You should get back to work Mister_

 

He shook the thought out of his head when he received the texts. He wouldn’t push it—he enjoyed her playful messages and wouldn’t ruin it by saying something that crossed the line. Even though they had known each other for years and had been the closest of friends, being a relationship was showing him a whole new side to Evelyn. 

 

_You are a tease Miss Couscous_

_Don’t you know I’m a bad, bad man?_

 

_You may have proven that over the last few days_

_and nights_

 

and mornings

 

Alistair wasn’t sure how to respond at first, his mind suddenly racing with the memories of how they had recently been spending their time. Evelyn’s jokes about their _stamina_ , how no surface in the apartment would be safe from their coupling.

 

_Are you at your desk?_

_Work must be very boring…_

 

He laughed to himself as he continued to think of only her and the way her body felt pressed against his. That morning he had struggled to pull out from her embrace to get ready for work, the two almost late as they dawdled throughout the apartment kissing and stealing each other’s clothes. 

 

_It would be better if you were here_

 

_Oh?_

_And what if I were? ;)_

 

Alistair softly groaned under his breath at how easily aroused he was becoming at her simple teasing words. He glanced around, eternally grateful that nobody else was around in the back security offices to see or hear him. Before he could muster up the courage to reply Evelyn sent another message, this time with a picture attached.

 

Alistair nearly choked as his heart seized up in his throat at what he saw—Evelyn’s fingers running over the front of her lacy panties beneath her pushed up skirt. He could tell she had taken the picture while she was still sitting at her desk and if he wasn’t hard before he certainly was straining for release now. He could tell she was wet and excited from their messaging and all Alistair wanted in that moment was her.

 

_Tell me what you’d do to me Alistair_

 

He groaned again before pushing himself out of his seat, rushing towards the bathroom and making sure it was empty before locking the door and leaning against the wall. It would be difficult to text with one hand and pleasure himself with the other but he was desperate and perhaps it would be worth it in the end. He pushed his pants and boxers down just enough to free his erection, swiping the precum off the head and down the length as he pumped himself a few times.

 

_I hope you aren’t having fun all by yourself over there_

_Don’t keep me waiting_

 

Before he started he snapped his own picture, sending it with his own teasing words. 

 

_What can I say?_

_I’m a bad, bad man_

 

Evelyn seemed to have her own idea of what she’d like to do if she were in his office and the blunt _naughtiness_ of her words. Alistair was still getting used to how randy she could be about certain things and how comfortable she really was with him.

 

_I could take care of that for you_

_Hide beneath your desk and use my pretty little tongue_

 

Alistair moaned at the thought of her mouth around his cock, her head bobbing as she sucked on his length. She was good at that too—it would be hard for him to be quiet in his office even if he hid her beneath his desk. He dared to be just as

 

_I’d rather bend you over my desk and fuck you from behind_

_Did you know how delightful your ass is?_

 

He stroked himself harder and faster as he thought about Evelyn’s tight heat surrounding him, it easy for him to imagine the sounds she would be making as he rammed himself hard into her. He was getting close when Evelyn sent a flurry of messages.

 

_Did you know how delightful your cock is?_

_When you fill me up and hit me in just the right places…_

_I love coming for you and only you_

_I love it when you come for me—inside me_

 

That was all it took for Alistair to spill himself, a loud groan getting caught in his throat as he thought about doing just that. He cleaned himself up before sending a quick message back to Evelyn.

 

_I’m leaving work early and stopping by your office._

_Be ready_

 

_I can’t wait ;)_


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fic for @novemberocean  
> Prompt: Pining the other against the wall  
> NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after Chapter 17 & 18

When Cullen and Aurelie moved into their new house it was only natural for them to throw a housewarming party. Alistair and Evelyn had been invited but as the party dragged on Alistair had found himself taken away from his girlfriend by other guests. It was strange to be at a gathering so  _tame_  but he figured that was what was to be expected when his friends grew up and got married. He reminded himself to tease Cullen about it later. For now he wanted to check up on Evelyn and make sure she was alright. He found her standing in the kitchen but her bored expression had him worried.

“Enjoying yourself?” Alistair asked her.

“We should ditch this party and go have sex.” Evelyn’s blunt words had Alistair nearly choking on his drink and she laughed as he struggled to regain his composure. “I mean…if you don’t die at least.”

Alistair pounded on his chest and shook his head at her but couldn’t hold back his bewildered expression. “ _Maker’s breath_  woman.” He sighed. “Not that I’m arguing but what will we tell our friends?”

“I’m sure they will understand.” Evelyn was already dragging him across the apartment to where Cullen and Aurelie were standing in the living room with other guests. Hand in hand they approached and Alistair tried to come up with a good excuse for them to leave the party early.

“So…Evelyn and I are going to head out—”

“We’re going to go home and have sex.” Evelyn interrupted and Alistair felt his whole face—no  _body_ —heat up in embarrassment.

 

Cullen and Aurelie seemed to be more amused than offended and Alistair knew it had everything to do with the color of his face. He fumbled for something to say but instead he opened and closed his mouth a few times before giving up. Evelyn tugged on his arm again and he gave his friends a small apologetic wave, though they seemed to be giving him encouraging expressions.

Cullen was even giving him a thumb up. “Don’t have  _too_ much fun!”

Alistair was a little confused as he and Evelyn left their friend’s house, his girlfriend rushing ahead of him to where they were parked. He ran to catch up laughing at her pace. “What’s the rush?”

“Sorry.” Evelyn finally seemed to be a little sheepish and they paused by her car as she fished for the keys. “Do you remember that conversation we had a few weeks ago?”

Alistair pursed his lips in thought before shrugging. “You’ll have to be more specific my dear.”

“About… _trying_.” Evelyn hinted and yet it still took Alistair a moment to catch on.

“ _Oh_!” He almost dropped the keys as she handed them to him. “You mean—”

The conversation had been a strange one—Alistair had been considering  _all_ their sexual activity as  _trying_. Evelyn made it clear she would start looking into ways to make it easier for them to beat the odds and had a doctor’s appointment the next week. For now he thought it would be business as usual.

Alistair stared blankly at her as she flashed him a bashful grin. “I know the odds are  _really_ not in our favor…” She paused and held up her hand when he made to argue. “But I was thinking about us being parents in our own little home when I was suddenly overcome with an urge to have sex with the man I love.”

  
Evelyn shrugged a little. “And…maybe make a baby.”

Alistair felt a very primal surge of energy come over him and he swore he could’ve taken her right there if they weren’t in the middle of a suburban street in broad daylight. Evelyn seemed to see the change in his expression and they both quickly got into the car so they could get home as soon as possible.

They were laughing as they raced up the stairs, Alistair’s excitement causing his arousal to climb and strain against his jeans. As soon as the door was open he pushed Evelyn through it, hoisting her up into his arms and pressing her against the surface until it closed. Her surprised yelp turned into a groan as he ground his hips against hers, his hands shifting so they were sliding up the fabric of her dress to squeeze the flesh of her thighs.

Evelyn kissed him eagerly as her hands worked to open the fly of his jeans, soft fingers slipping past his boxers to trace his length. She smiled against his mouth as she pumped him a few times and Alistair groaned, pressing harder against her. “Fuck.”

“Exactly.” She chuckled. Alistair braced her as best as he could against the door in one arm as he shifted her clothes higher to see what he was doing. Evelyn did the same, sliding his erection free from his boxers and helping him aligned himself at her entrance.

“Right here?” Alistair confirmed even as he pushed at her folds, his fingers pushing her lace panties aside to make room. Evelyn shuddered, her legs tightening around his waist, bringing him closer and forcing him to push inside.

“ _Yes_.” She encouraged.

Alistair breathed a laugh as he thrust against her, pulling his hand away to hold her so she wouldn’t fall. Already he could tell he wouldn’t last long with the angle and the way Evelyn was already pulsing and contracting around him. Instead of a steady pace Alistair rutted against her, burrowing his face in the crook of her neck as she raked her fingers through his hair.

He couldn’t help but make sure if against the door was the best place. “Are—are you sure?”

Evelyn’s breathy moan into his ear caused him to hold back his uncertainty and she sighed her appreciation with a husky  _yes_  before adding;

“We—we’ll get to the bedroom eventually.”  


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The way you said I Love You' - "Muffled, from the other side of the door"

Evelyn looked at herself in the floor length mirror, letting out a long sigh at how displeased she felt with her appearance. She had changed out of several outfits already, annoyed at how nothing seemed to fit or flatter her anymore. Even with a loose dress on, she could help but notice the swelling of her breasts and stomach. How many months had it been? Was it this typical to grow this  _big_  so quickly?

“Couscous?” Alistair’s voice echoed from the other side of her walk in closet. “Is everything okay?”

She had been in there for a while now, taking a lot longer than she had promised to get ready for their evening out. Evelyn groaned as she rested her hands on her growing waistline. “No.”

“Hmm?” Alistair hummed. “Is something wrong?”

Evelyn had to smile at his worried tone. Ever since she had revealed her pregnancy to him he had been nothing but—after years of trying it wasn’t surprising that he would be. She let out a long exhale again as she tore off the dress she was wearing and began the search for a different outfit.

“Are you sure we can’t just…stay home?” Evelyn asked as she flipped through dresses she wouldn’t be able to wear for  _months_. “I don’t look good in anything anymore.”

“Nonsense.” Alistair’s voice was louder and Evelyn glanced to see the shadow of his figure right against the door. “You could wear a garbage bag and make it look beautiful.”

Evelyn appreciated his words, but had a hard time taking it to heart. Maybe her hormones were starting to take over as well. When she didn’t answer, Alistair made a small humming sound.

“You know I love you, right?” He mused.

“I know.” Evelyn answered. “I love you too.”

Alistair laughed a little from the other side of the door. “We don’t have to go out for dinner if you don’t want to.” He paused. “I heard there’s a huge sale going on in my bedroom though…”

“What?” Evelyn was momentarily confused until she heard Alistair struggling to hold back his laughter.

“Oh yeah, clothes are going to be 100% off.”

Evelyn couldn’t hold back that loud bout of laughter that fell from her lips. When she managed to regain her breathing, she didn’t bother to find something else to change into. “I’ll be there.”


	37. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The way you said 'I Love You': when baking chocolate chip cookies

The apartment was filled with smoke when Evelyn returned home from work, the smoke detector beeping loudly in the hallway. She coughed as she waved the air in front of her face, trying to see through the fog to the source of the problem. It didn’t take her long to find Alistair in the kitchen, waving magazines in his hand to waft the smoke spilling from the stove towards the open windows.

“What happened?” Evelyn asked, covering her mouth. She moved to help Alistair, turning on the ceiling fans and opening the patio door to let more smoke out. It took a while for the air to clear but when it did she found Alistair leaning over the kitchen counter.

“I almost burned the house down,” Alistair groaned, looking over the mess he had created.

“It’s the thought that counts,” Evelyn reassured, giggling at his over-exaggerated pout.

She slid up next to him and wrapped her arm around his middle so she could see what cooking disaster he had managed _this_ time. The cookies on the sheet were burnt so they were almost black, so much so that she couldn’t quite tell if there was chocolate bits or raisins. They were heart-shaped—or at least she thought they looked like hearts. Evelyn couldn’t believe the lengths that this man would go to just for a small but endearing gesture of love. She smiled at him, pressing up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

“What if we make a new batch together?”

Alistair turned his head so he could steal a small peck from her lips. “Only if you let me lick the spoon.”


	38. Yes

Evelyn couldn’t remember the last time she woke up alone. Over the last few years, ever since her relationship with Alistair became something more, she had grown accustomed to him being the first thing she saw in the morning, securely wrapped in his embrace. That morning, however, she felt strange and uncomfortably cold.

It took a moment for Evelyn to push herself out of bed, tugging her night robe tightly around her body to combat the cool air of the apartment. She quietly stepped out of their— _Alistair’s_ —room, peeking her head into the across the hall bathroom to see if he was there before moving to check the rest of the apartment. Bruce was peacefully asleep on the couch and didn’t even perk up a little as Evelyn passed by him. The patio door was cracked open and when a small gust of wind blew the curtains aside she realized Alistair was standing on the balcony.

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, the first light of the day giving Alistair a certain kind of mysterious glow. Evelyn approached him softly, not wanting to startle him but also so she could get a better look at his face. It wasn’t so often that he looked so serious, so lost in thought and it worried her. All that self-doubt from her youth, from before _them_ started to bubble in her gut and she nervously chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before Alistair noticed her.

“Oh, there you are,” he spoke quietly, his expression barely lifting as he acknowledged her. Evelyn focused on his amber eyes and found momentary relief at the sparkle that was still ever-present when he looked at her. “Sleep well?”

Evelyn hesitated to answer. She slid up next to him so she could link her arm in his and rest her head against his arm. “Of course,” she finally said. She always did, now that they slept together every night, but Alistair knew that already. “A little lonely this morning though.”

Alistair didn’t respond and Evelyn felt her nerves reignite. She would’ve taken any excuse, no matter how lame, as to why he was outside instead of wrapped up in the sheets with her. But silence? Silence wasn’t something she was used to when it came to Alistair. She tilted her head up to look at him and the way he was staring ahead at the sunrise. It shined across his face and hair and Evelyn thought he couldn’t look any more handsome than he did in that moment, even with his serious demeanor.

“Hey—I love you, Alistair,” she whispered, holding her breath and hoping she was only dreaming up a tense situation. Maybe he didn’t sleep well or maybe he was just stressed about something unrelated to her. Evelyn’s heart sank when for the first time, Alistair didn’t reply in kind. She gripped his arm a little tighter to ground herself and hold back her emotions—she didn’t want to jump to conclusions. “Is everything okay?”

“Hmm?” Alistair seemed more than distracted and Evelyn almost gasped at the way his eyes were now glazed over. She was always good at reading him but in that moment she couldn’t tell if he was sad, scared, nervous or some wild combination of the three. Regardless, it terrified her. “I’m sorry, Evelyn—I wanted to talk to you about—”

“You’re breaking up with me?”

Evelyn rambled out the question, her chest tightening painfully at the thought. She knew it was too good to be true—that she’d find ever-lasting love and happiness with her best friend. It was only a matter of time before he realized how wrong it was for the two of them to be together. She avoided his gaze, and slowly started to slink away from him the longer the silence dragged on.

“ _What_?” Alistair sharply turned to her, and the sheer loudness of his voice caused her to widen her eyes and snap them up to his face. He was looked at her wildly, tears building up in the corners of his eyes. He gripped her shoulders and shook her once before pulling her close—hugging her so tightly she thought she might faint from the pressure on her lungs. “ _Maker’s breath_ woman, what would make you think –?”

Alistair relaxed his grip on her when she tapped at his arms and instead opted to cup her face with both of his hands. His honey eyes scanned over her face and for the briefest moment Evelyn saw that twinge of anxiety cross over his features again. If not a breakup…then what was he so nervous about?

“Alistair?” she rested her hands around his wrists so he’d relax and looked at him curiously. “What are you—?”

“Marry me.”

“What?”

Alistair dipped his head down to kiss her, softly and sweetly. Evelyn was frozen by his words—not a question, but a statement. _Marry me_. The more she repeated the words in her head, the more his entire behavior made sense and the longer he kissed her she realized she already had an answer. Her heart was still racing, and she felt rather foolish for thinking that he would ever end what they had.

“Marry me, Evelyn,” he repeated against her lips as he pulled away a small fraction. Alistair rested his head against hers, his chest expanding as he took in a deep breath. “I’ve been working myself up all week to ask you and I _knew_ I should’ve done it sooner, thought of something wildly romantic but nothing seemed right and you deserve so much more than this, than me and _oh_ the ring I forgot—”

“Yes,” Evelyn cut him off and Alistair rambled a few more incoherent words before he widened his eyes, realizing what she just said. She placed a quick peck to his bottom lip, to his jaw and to his cheek. “ _Yes_.”

The grin on his face was the biggest Evelyn had ever seen and when he let out a small laugh she joined him, the two shaking off the stress and awkwardness of before. Alistair didn’t hesitate to sweep her up into his arms, twirling her around a few times before capturing her lips in another, more passionate kiss. She couldn’t stop smiling, her heart threatening to pound right out of her chest. Alistair mumbled his love for her, repeating the words over and over against her lips, cheek and neck until _I love you_ was a jumbled mess of senseless babble.

Alistair sighed as he rested his head against hers again, swaying them back and forth with his arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders. “If I knew it was going to be that easy—”

“Are you calling me easy?” Evelyn teased him and Alistair frantically shook his head, pulling back a little so he could look at her.

“Hardly,” he joked back. “You know you’ve already made me the happiest man in all of Thedas. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you, as the doting husband you’ve always dreamed of.”

Evelyn laughed at his wink and smug expression. “The doting husband in my dreams was a tad more handsome I think.” she hooked her arms around his neck when he mocked a pout and softened her smile. “I can’t wait to be your wife, Alibear.”

“Just for clarification…and perhaps my own ego,” Alistair wiggled his eyebrows. “Couscous, are you agreeing to my proposal? You’ll marry me?”

“A millions times,” Evelyn laughed. “ _Yes_.”


	39. Overnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quote prompt: “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

Midnight. The last place Alistair wanted to be was at work, but there he was, about to start an overnight security shift. He would be by himself as soon as he took over for Zevran and it wasn’t something he was looking forward to. Where he really needed to be was at home with Evelyn. He was still riding high of what he called their own ‘honeymoon’ after Cullen and Aurelie’s wedding. Getting back to work wasn’t easy when all he wanted was to be with her, making up for lost time while exploring a new phase of their relationship.

“You’re pouting.”

Alistair nearly jumped from his seat at the voice, surprised to hear and see Evelyn walking through the security door. He grinned as he stood to greet her, quickly moving around the desk to meet her halfway. She laughed as he swept her up in a tight hug, littering her forehead and cheeks with kisses.

“What are you doing here?” Alistair asked, setting her back down but keeping her close. He titled his head down, unable to resist placing a soft kiss on her lips. “You know I could get into a lot of trouble for having you here.”

Evelyn smiled against his mouth, her hands moving down his back to rest on his hips.

“I thought you _liked_ getting into trouble,” she lifted her chin to look at him. “I decided to come and keep you company for a while. It must get lonely working an overnight like this.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Alistair sighed in reply. He kissed her again, softly groaning when her hand slid to playfully grab his bottom.

“You mentioned there are bunks here?” Evelyn asked, her sweet voice barely masking her intentions.

“ _Saucy_ woman,” Alistair smirked and she rolled her eyes, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. Evelyn knew what she wanted, but was still fighting to get over the last bit of anxiety and awkwardness between them. He understood, and didn’t mind letting her take the lead and set the pace. Despite her nerves, the way her eyes shined deviously had Alistair’s heart racing. “You know, if you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed.”

“Good,” Evelyn laughed. She curled one hand around his tie, pulling him with her as she walked backwards towards the desk. Alistair kept his hands on her hips to guide her and was about to lift her to sit on the edge when a figure on the monitor screen caught his eye. Evelyn seemed to notice as well, her body tensing and eyes going wide. “Somebody’s coming?”

Alistair immediately panicked, his movements sporadic as the security door creaked open. He ignored Evelyn’s protest and mumbled a quick apology before pushing her beneath the desk, safely out of view—not before catching the small smile forming on her lips. Alistair was nowhere near _acting casual_ when the figure walked in, still struggling to maintain his composure. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed it was only Zevran. Alistair still sat down, boxing Evelyn under the desk with his legs framing her body. If Zevran knew she was there, the teasing and jokes would be far worse than any _real_ punishment.

“Alistair, my friend,” Zevran greeted with a large grin. “Was that your lady-love you were talking to just now?”

Alistair was about to respond with some kind of excuse when Evelyn’s hands started to slide up his legs, squeezing at his thighs and brushing over his crotch. He scooted the chair forward, desperately hoping Zevran couldn’t see her.

“Hmm?” his voice cracked a little as he lost all train of thought. Evelyn’s hands continued to roam, her deft fingers slowly and quietly unhooking his belt. “Oh, yes,” Alistair cleared his throat and wondered if he looked as awkward as he felt. “Just a goodnight call, is all.”  

He swallowed hard as Evelyn unzipped his trousers, her hand gently gripping the outline of his growing arousal through his boxers. Oh, she _definitely_ knew what she wanted. Alistair nearly moaned as she kissed where her hand was, tugging the fabric down just enough to tease him further.

“How adorable,” Zevran softly chuckled, breaking Alistair’s concentration. “To be young and in love.”

All Alistair wanted _now_ was for Zevran to leave. His friend wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “The _love_ making is good too, yes?”

Alistair could feel his face go hot, no doubt bright red given the circumstances. While Zevran’s laughter grew, all Evelyn did was nod, answering the question herself. Her lips met his cock, tongue swirling around the head as she lowered her head bit by bit.  

“Your face says it all, my friend.”

“Is—is that so?” Alistair laughed, fully aware of how strange he sounded. He wasn’t good at hiding his emotions, and Evelyn was taking full advantage of that fact. He could swear she _wanted_ to be caught. He could feel her smiling as she set a steady pace. “What can I say? I’m a lucky, _lucky_ man.”

“Don’t be afraid to call her back when I leave,” Zevran winked and for a moment Alistair wondered if he knew that she was there and what she was doing. “Give her my regards!”

As soon as Zevran closed the security door behind him, Alistair let out a deep breath he didn’t even realize he had been holding. His body slackened and without another thought he scooted back to give Evelyn more space to move, and so he could see her actions. She paused for only a moment, tugging his pants and boxers down a little more to free his erection completely. Alistair busied his hands in her hair, cradling her head and rubbing the back of her neck as she eagerly took him into her mouth again.

“Maker’s breath, woman,” he groaned, tossing his head back and nearly blinding himself by staring at the overhead lights.

This was certainty more than he expected when he clocked in for work that evening. Even with _his_ imagination, he couldn’t have dreamed up this scenario to pass the time. Alistair lifted his head to glance down at Evelyn, moaning at the sight of his cock sliding past her lips over and over again. She flicked her gaze up to meet his eyes and slowed her pace before pulling away.

“Bed?” she mused and Alistair shook his head. Evelyn giggled as he pulled her up from the floor, his adrenaline rushing as he propped her on the edge of the desk like he had meant to earlier. He slid his hands up her legs, hiking up her skirt as he went. He scooted the chair closer to make it easier to lean down and kiss her inner thigh. “ _Alistair_!”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, forcing himself to slow down. He didn’t mean to rush, but when it came to her, he couldn’t help himself.

Their eyes met again as he continued his trail of kisses, Evelyn spreading herself open to make more room for his wide shoulders. It didn’t take long for his fingers to brush over the front of her underwear, and he wasn’t surprised by how wet she already was. If they weren’t risking getting caught, he would take his time with her, lavish her completely until the whole mall heard her moaning his name. But he could wait until he was home for that—right now they needed to act fast.

Alistair teased her for a few more moments, running the pad of his finger across her clothed clit before reaching behind the fabric to slide against her folds. He kissed her knee and up her thigh and back down again, all the while watching her expression morph into pure pleasure. When he paused to stand up she was nearly panting, face flushed and green eyes darker than before. This time he guided her, sliding her off the desk and turning her around.

“Is this okay?” he asked, brushing away her hair so he could kiss the nape of her neck.

This was all still new for them, and as much as Alistair thought he knew Evelyn, he didn’t want to risk doing something she didn’t like. He gently nudged his body against hers so she was pressed against the desk again before waiting. Evelyn nodded, one hand lifting to thread through his hair, the other helping him to gather her skirt up and over her hips. She bent her body forwards over the desk, turning her head to the side so that she could watch and anticipate his movements. Alistair hesitated at first, still in disbelief that she was _there_ and that _this_ was happening.

“Second thoughts?” Evelyn questioned and Alistair immediately shook his head, bringing himself back to the moment.

He arched over her body, titling his head to steal a quick kiss. “Never.”

He trailed his kisses down her cheek, focusing on the spot below her ear as his hands slid over the curve of her ass, fingers hooking into the lace band of her panties. Evelyn let out a small moan when he pulled away to stand again, biting down on her bottom lip as he slowly pulled her underwear down past her thighs, leaving them to rest at her knees. Alistair didn’t hesitate to curl his fingers against her heat, fingers brushing past her wet folds and teasing her entrance.

Evelyn whimpered slightly and Alistair knew it wouldn’t take long for the two of them to find their end together. He withdrew his hand and shuffled his trousers and boxers further down his thighs before gripping his length. He carefully aligned himself, groaning at the feel of her slickness against him as he slowly entered her, only pausing when he was fully hilted.

Alistair was overwhelmed at first, the angle so new and delightful he felt like climaxing that very moment. She moved first, arching up on her feet to press against him, only creating more friction around his cock as she contracted around him. He gripped her hips in his hands, finding the leverage he needed before pulling back and sliding back in. His pace wasn’t slow, but it wasn’t rushed either—he constantly reminded himself to keep his composure long enough so that she found release first.

He focused on her face, on her dazzling eyes and the way his name came out as a breezy pant with every stroke. Only when Evelyn’s body tensed beneath his fingertips and her eyes snapped shut did he lose sense of his movements, thrusting harder and faster until he found himself unwinding, spilling deep within her as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

Alistair didn’t dare move at first, regardless of how much his legs were giving way. He steadied his breathing and refocused on Evelyn’s form, sighing at the sight of her blissful smile. She waited for him to pull away before pushing off from the desk, the two chuckling at each other as they helped to right their clothes and make sure they were both all right.

With a large exhale Alistair fell back into the chair, pulling Evelyn with him so she was perched across his lap. He kissed her until he needed air, and even then he placed a few more across her jaw and nose until she was laughing.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Alistair breathed, not quite ready to let her out of his grasp just yet.

Evelyn’s laughter softened against his ear before she pressed her own series of soft kisses down his neck. “A few times,” she whispered. “I love you too.”

Alistair couldn’t help the warmth that spread through his heart and chest—hearing those words from her was still new and exciting—he never wanted to lose that feeling. He held her close for a few more moments before finally leaning back to catch her eyes.

“Sooo does that mean you’ll visit me more often?” Alistair didn’t want to seem _too_ hopeful but Evelyn was already flashing a devious grin.

“Definitely.”


	40. Your Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Evelyn couldn’t remember the last time she felt so anxious.

She had been standing in the bathroom, carefully inspecting her reflection as she applied the final touches to her makeup. She had already changed lipstick colors three times, suddenly so unsure if she had gone overboard. There was the new dress, the new shoes and even a new manicure. The last time Evelyn put this much effort into how she looked was Aurelie and Cullen’s wedding. Tonight was just… _a date_.

Evelyn thought about that again, remembering how nervously Alistair had asked her out on their first  _real_  date as a couple. They had been together for a few weeks now, and were already falling into a sort of domestic bliss. That didn’t stop Alistair from wanting the relationship to be as normal as possible, even though they already lived together. In his mind, it meant dates and anything that allowed him to flex his romantic side and  _whoo_  her.

Evelyn couldn’t deny him. When was the last time she had been on a date?  _Too long_ , she had to admit, which inevitably led to her panicking over every last detail.

There was a knock at her bedroom door. “Evelyn? Are you ready to go?”

Alistair had been patiently waiting for her to get ready for the last hour.

“I’ll be there in a minute!” she shouted loud enough for him to hear through the closed doors. She pursed her lips, ensuring her lipstick was even. For a split second she considered changing but smacked the light off instead, not wanting to keep Alistair waiting any longer.

“Oh wow,” Alistair gushed when she stepped out from her room, his expression alight with joy. “You look beautiful.”

Evelyn blushed and twirled the skirt of her dress a little a she approached him. “You don’t have to say that every time.”

“I want to,” Alistair insisted. “It’s true.”

She smiled, silently admiring the way he had dressed himself up as well—or, at least tried to. Evelyn shook her head in amusement as she adjusted his tie and smoothed out the shoulders of his jacket.

“Well you look handsome,” she countered. She leaned up to kiss him, confused when Alistair pulled away.

“Before we go I have an important question to ask you,” he reached to grip her hands, holding them between their bodies.

Evelyn’s heart skipped a beat. “No proposals!”

She meant it half as a joke, half in earnest. She never knew what Alistair was planning, and sometimes he was…far too spontaneous for his own good. He let out a shaky laugh in response.

“Damn, saw right through me,” he spoke quickly. It only made Evelyn widen her eyes, fingers tensing around his.

“ _Ali_ —”

He laughed louder this time, tugging her a little closer as he shook his head. “Don’t worry Couscous, I’m not asking you  _that_ ,” he reassured. “Not  _yet_ , anyways.”

His teasing grin had Evelyn rolling her eyes. Little did he know that even if he was to spontaneously pop the question, she wouldn’t be able to say anything but  _yes_.

“Then what is it?” she asked. A part of her was still anxious for his question. It was very rare for Alistair to be serious, and given the last few months, she was ready for them to be everything but.

“Well, I was wondering,” he trailed, and his cheeks flushed with color. “I want you to be my girlfriend.”

Evelyn blinked. And then could not stop herself from laughing. Alistair’s face went bright red, his lips curling into a frown. She quickly righted herself, taking a hand back to cover her mouth as she hid her amusement.

“Alistair,” she raised her eyebrows in mild confusion. “We’ve had sex on almost every surface of this apartment and you’re asking me to be your girlfriend  _now_?”

“ _Almost_ ,” he pointed out with a grin but then nodded with a more serious expression. “I just wanted to make sure you didn’t think it was all physical, or that I suddenly didn’t want more. I should’ve asked you before, or at least clarified it. I want it to have that official title. I wanted—”

Alistair seemed to realize he was rambling.

“Yes, Evelyn,” he clarified. “I just want to be able to say, ‘this is my girlfriend, Evelyn’. ‘This is my lady’.”

“Your gal?” Evelyn finished with a smirk of her own. She didn’t have to think about it for long. “I quite like the sound of that, you know.”

“Alistair’s girlfriend,” she inched closer, stepping up on her toes so their faces were mere millimeters apart. “Does that make you my boyfriend?”

Alistair smiled against her lips as she kissed him softly. “Your guy.”


End file.
